Zelda and the Final Battle
by ayumi-neko-neko
Summary: Zelda is captured by Ganon once again, Raina is the Sage of Light and she knows that she has to do something drastic in order to restore power to the Master Sword. She and Link travel to the past and return back to the present to see the Age of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Please read Zelda and the Rise of Ganon before starting this story, because this is a continuation and you would get lost (: **

**By the way, thank you for all the story alerts and reviews on the last story, it made my day everyday... Enjoy (:(:**

**Warning: Sexual content.**

Chapter One

It was impossible to believe that this was happening. That she actually had a purpose in life. Raina was saddened at all the hardships that Link and Chase went through. And the brutality that Queen Zelda was probably going through right now. She wanted to do anything possible to avenge those who had fallen, those who had died to save the land. She was aware of the new power rising within her... Calling to her... But she knew that she must not become corrupt. She was with Chase, Link, and the man, Zack, who had lost his twin sister before she could meet her. Despite the weight of the world weighing down on her shoulders, she felt truly blissful. She was reunited with the one she loved most in the world... And with a cause.

"Raina?" Chase spoke softly to her. She was brought out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Just about what you guys told me... And what we must do... Also, I'm thinking about you and how happy I am to be reunited with you." She looked at Link.

"I am so sorry that I used you like that Link, I don't suppose you could find it in your heart to forgive me..."

"I already have Raina, and I know that we weren't meant to be together." He said, staring up at the stars.

"Link?" Zack suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"I have something I have to admit to you."

"What is it?"

"When we were following you in the tunnels... You rested one night. Nella had already fallen asleep."

"Oh no... Don't tell me." Link started, that night flashing in his mind. _Her soft, warm touch... Every breath she took was rapture to him. He could still feel what it was like to be inside her..._

"I watched you and Zelda have sex." Zack admitted, Chase looked up sharply.

"What?" He said to Link. "Are you serious?"

"Is there any reason you couldn't have told me this in private?" Link said, irritably.

"You fucked Zelda?" Chase said, standing up. Raina put her hand on his.

"Chase, language." She chided him gently, but looked up at Link sadly.

"Is this true?"

"What does it matter to you, Raina?" Link said, then looked to Chase. "And you?"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you guys got together... I've been waiting for that to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two looked so perfect together, so I kind of figured it would happen sooner or later... But did you have to do it when I was right next to you guys?"

"Sorry, it just sort of happened." Link seemed apologetic. Raina stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." So she left camp. The firelight started fading into darkness the further she went. She found a nearby brook and the sound of water washed over her. She didn't know why Link having sex with Zelda would make her upset. She felt selfish. She looked at her reflection in the water. Her gray eyes were bright and glinted in the dappled glow of moonlight. Her long dark hair cascaded subtly over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her complexion was fair her lips were soft and full. Most men in Ordon would have a riot just to get a glimpse at her. Not that she cared. She sometimes hated herself because she knew how selfish she was even if other people couldn't see it. They always said she was the sweetest, most selfless person in the world, but she wasn't.

She only used people even without knowing she was doing it. Not that they knew she was doing it. But it made her feel like absolutely the worst person in the world. She sincerely felt bad for hurting Link, and she wished she could make up to him for it. Whenever anyone in the group mentioned Zelda, she could see a shadow of sadness cloud his handsome complexion. She knew he felt heartsick over her.

They hadn't talked much since they left Ordon. They were heading toward Kakariko village to talk to the Priestess Nurin, who had helped Chase, Link and Zelda the last time.

"Raina?" She heard Zack behind her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." She looked up at him. His blond hair was slightly longer than his chin. His eyes were navy blue and he had a few tiny freckles speckled over his complexion. His shoulders were broad and strong. He was very handsome.

"Are you sure?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "To tell you the truth, I guess I am a little upset that Link slept with her."

"Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Why? Aren't you with Chase?"

"I am..."

"But?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her hands. He knelt in front of her and took them.

"Look, I know I've made a lot of terrible mistakes in my life that I regret. Not to mention that I couldn't even protect my baby sister. She was killed by Ganondorf. I swore on my life that I would fight to try to save Hyrule. I used to think Zelda was a terrible person. She lived a life of luxury while me, my sister, and my mom toiled under poverty. I was thrilled when Ganondorf wanted me to find her and turn her in.

"But, when I followed them, I saw that Zelda was a very selfless person. She would have done anything to protect her kingdom. She was filled with nobility and grace... And she honestly cared about Link and Chase."

"What's your point, Zack?"

"You shouldn't worry... Link found the right woman. And when they are reunited, they will be very happy together. So don't worry about him." Raina sighed. _He just doesn't get it..._ She thought to herself. _I'm jealous of Link and Zelda, even though I have Chase._

"I suppose." She looked back at him, "can you tell me what happened that night? When they slept together?"

He grinned, "that's a bit of a private matter."

"I know that."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Did he seem to enjoy it?"

"Oh, I could tell he enjoyed it a lot. So did she."

"What were you doing?" He suddenly looked away.

"Erm... Well, that's kind of embarrassing, really... I mean, I know it was pretty bad, but I still did it anyway." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I was getting off on it." She gave him a confused glance.

"What?"

"I was... Doing stuff... It was very, uh, well, okay, it was very pleasurable to watch... And I... Um..."

"You what?"

"I was..." He jumped up awkwardly, "anyways, we should probably get back to camp. Chase is worried about you."

"Wait," she laughed, "just tell me what you were doing? Is it really that bad?"

"Kinda. It's... Like I said before, it was embarrassing."

"Oh!" She finally understood, "you were masturbating?!" She started laughing.

"It's not nice to laugh." He mumbled.

"Sorry," she caught her breath and smiled, "sorry, it was a personal question."

"No kidding."

"Hehe." She stood up. "Alright, let's go back to camp."

They walked back to camp together, Chase jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to go get a drink of water out of the brook." He kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Raina." He kissed her neck and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Ew. Can you mind not being so loving in front of me?" Link said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Chase said. Something struck Raina as odd. Chase and Link weren't fighting as much anymore. There was a strong change in them.

"Are you two friends?" She asked them.

"Uh, no. Far from it. I really hate that guy." Link said.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"We still hate each other." Chase confirmed. "Just more civil."

"I see." To be honest, she didn't.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Link said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Goodnight." Raina said, Chase grunted and held her close. She snuggled into his chest. She looked up into his blue eyes. "I thought about you everyday."

"Same here." He admitted. "I'm so glad you're okay, Raina." She kissed him.

"You know, I'm going to go take a walk." Zack said, "give you two some privacy to talk and stuff." He strolled off. Raina laid her head in Chase's lap. He caressed her hair. It felt nice. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and looked up at Chase.

"Alone at last, huh?" Chase said.

"Technically, we're still not alone." She looked at Link, who was snoozing away.

"Hm..." He lifted Raina up and pulled her on top of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling only a little bit.

"Revenge." He kissed her passionately. They were both sitting up but she was still straddling his lap.

"Wow, it's just every girls dream to make love out of revenge." He laid down onto his back, pulling Raina with him.

"Do you want to?" He asked. She pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Your hair is growing longer." He kissed her again.

"Don't change the subject." He grinned at her, his hands moving down her back in between her legs.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "That does feel rather nice." She admitted as he stroked her softly.

"It's been so long since we've been together." Chase whispered. He rolled her onto her back. Her hands were on his chest. He kissed her again. She could tell he was eager to be with her. She could feel it.

"Are you sure we want to do this with Link next to us?"

"He did it to me."

"What about Zack? He could be watching."

"He's walking."

"So he says."

Chase sighed. "I suppose not." He rolled off of her.

"Hey, but it doesn't mean that you need to get off of me. Come back."

"Your wish is my command." He said, getting back on her. He kissed the corner of her lips and moaned a little bit. "I want you really bad, Raina."

"I can tell." She wiggled her hips a little.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just don't press so hard."

"Or do you want me to?"

"I guess, I do kind of want you too." He placed his hand on the rim of her pants.

"All we need to do is just get these off." He untied them and pulled them down a little bit, stopped just to see her reaction, before pulling them off all the way and throwing them on Link's face.

"Hey, careful..." Raina giggled. He undid his pants and slid them off too, pressing himself against her, just not going in. He took off his shirt.

"Ready?"

"Mmm... Just do it." He pushed himself all the way inside.

***

_Oh, great, not again... _Zack thought grimly, then looked around. _Well, they wouldn't know if I watched would they? _He settled himself behind a tree with a perfect view. He felt himself get hard. _God, I seriously need to get some help. _He slid his hands down his pants and stroked himself. He moaned a little bit. _Or find a lady friend who can do this for me._

***

Zelda dreamed about him that night. She dreamed that he was with her, just holding her. Telling her that he was going to save her very soon. She knew that he would soon, but several weeks had gone by since Ganon took her captive. Impa was locked away in a dungeon somewhere in the castle.

She opened her eyes only slightly to see if Ganon was in the room. He wasn't. She was alone. She exhaled in relief and sat up, wincing slightly from the lacerations in her side he had given her. She climbed out of the bed and tried the doors for what seemed the hundredth time. They were sealed shut magically. She tried the secret entry way but even though he didn't know about the tunnel, he had cast a spell that specifically commanded to seal all exits unless he was the one to enter the room. She had no hope of escape and no one could hope to rescue her at this point. All she could do, was sit and wait. She crawled back into bed and fell back asleep. It was all she could do.

***

"Oh dear God no." Link sat up. It was daylight and they were outside Kakariko village. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"What's wrong?" Chase asked him.

"We forgot something."

"We did?"

"Chase, think, what did we go into the castle for in the first place?" Then it struck Chase.

"The Book of Medora... Well, shit, now what do we do, it was sitting right there! We totally got distracted that we forgot about it."

"We did?" Zack piped in, he reached into his bag and brought out the dusty tome. "I kind of stowed it before Ganon could see it. Before I was knocked unconscious."

"Oh, well, that's a relief." Raina said, her hand covered her chest. Zack looked at her guiltily, but no one noticed.

"Why didn't you bring it out before?" Link asked, with a frown.

"I forgot about it until you mentioned it, we all did." Zack replied.

"It's no use bickering about it now, since we have it, right?" Raina said. "What is it anyways?" Zack handed it to her and she flipped it open. The pages were crusty.

"I can't... Read it... It's in a different language."

"Let me see." Chase said. She handed it over and looked at it. "Well, shit." He handed it over to Link.

"What are you talking about? It's in Hylian." He said, "_For the bearer of the sacred book, _Bíe te Sumar, _the one who searcheth for the sacred gems of old, beware, power can easily be corrupted._"

"Let me see." Zack said, Link handed it over. "I don't understand... None of us can read it except you, Link." He gave it back to Link who continued.

"_Only the Receivers of the Golden Light can see the truth, only they can stop the evil cast of darkness from spreading across the lands. Power, Courage, and Wisdom, all united, but kept the world divided. Heed the rules and thy shall not falter in thy path to see the truth. Read then! And thou shalt not be troubled. _

_ "In the beginning, there was nothing but a blank expanse of universe. The Three who were one sought this expanse and conquered it. They created life, mercy, and liberty and the people to upholdeth the law of the world. They were a peaceful people a perfect universe, until one who had a heart cloaked in greed snatched that happiness and nearly destroyed the world in a rise of Fire and Power. Onward He raged, onward, He conquered, His greed expandeth and consumed the world in hate. Monsters arose and people grew terrified. They wailed to the Three above, 'Why has thou lest us into this fate! Thou hast forsaken us!'_

_ "The Three above heard their desperate pleas and came back to the world. Together they formed a sacred artifact. The Golden Triforce. Oh, how lustful that sacred object was. The Greedy one sought it, seeking to become the most Powerful man in the world. Once, He received it, it consumed Him. It was a trap layeth down by the Three. Two women approached him had recieveth word from the Three that they were the ones to stop Him. One held tremendous Courage, the other, though young for her years contained great Wisdom. They held Him down and forced Him to repent for His sins. Wisdom struck him down with her Blade that pierced his heart. The Triforce sensed this rage and could not realize it, and so it broke into three separate triangles and before the man was destroyed, one of them entered His body. For a split second before He died, he felt the outrageous Power of it. He was euphoric, He was invincible. _

_ "'I shalt come back to this world, reincarnated, I will seek the rest of the Triangles, and I will not so easily die. So, shalt I wilt for now, it shall not be so in the future. Farewell, women, for your descendants shalt also be cursed. My reincarnation will seek to destroy thine and thou shalt not be spared' He died. The other two triangles entered the bodies of the two women and would be passed on to their descendants. _

_ "The Courageous one went back home to her forest, there she found her true love and gave birth to a beautiful baby son. Little did she know she passed on her power to him. The woman with great Wisdom was also the Queen of the land. She returned to her Castle and wedded with the man she loved and became with child. The girl was the first to be born with the Golden Aura as were many other young ladies to come. The man was from an ancient tribe of the desert... After He died, His line was also cursed. Every hundredth year, a man would be born that would be the leader of the Tribe. That man was blessed with Power, and his soul was consumed by the greed of his fore bearer." _

"Doesn't that sound slightly familiar?" Chase interrupted. "It's obviously talking about Zelda and Ganon. And who I think are your ancestors."

"Obviously, Chase," Link said, then he continued, "_If thou art reading this, I shalt tell you of Prophecy. There art three sacred gems. Held by three tribes. One of the Forest, One of the Fire, and One of the Seas. Together these gems hold a great Power. Where that man was destroyed, lay the Sword. Where the Triforce was seperated. This is called the Sacred Realm. Find this place, Find the gems, and retrieve this sword for it was blessed by the Three Goddesses of Time. Nayru, Din, and Farore. The Blade of Evil's Bane shalt conquer, and good shalt Triumph over all. Bring the Sacred Triangles forth, and they shalt reunite once more. _

_ "But, beware, Bearer, for thine heart shalt judgeth your worthy true. If thine heart is consumed by evil, the land shalt not be spared and wilst be cast into an Age of Darkness and Terror. If thine heart is pure, the Age of Gold shalt spring forth for many a millennia."_

"Forest, Fire, and Seas..." Chase murmured to himself. "Do you think they are still there?"

"Remember what Zelda said?" Link said, "She doesn't think that they are still there? She said that the Kokiri Emerald was in the Kokiri forest, guarded by the Deku Tree. The Zora Sapphire was with the Zora tribe, and the Goron Ruby was with the Goron's who live in Death Mountain.

"The Kokiri forest isn't there anymore, Ordon is built over it. Zora's Domain is still thriving, and so is Death Mountain." I suppose we can always check to see whether or not the Ruby and Sapphire are still where they were destined to be, but I honestly doubt it."

"There's not harm in trying, right?" Raina said.

"How come only you could read the book?" Zack asked.

"I think you have to have one of the Triforce within you in order to read it... And I have Courage."

"Ooh." Zack said.

"It's just so that people won't use the book for evil."

"But, Ganondorf is evil... And he has Power." Raina objected.

"Wait, there's something else." Link was still looking at the book. "Raina, I think this is where you come in... '_When receiving the Master Sword from It's pedestal, the prayer of a Sage can secure It's power to cast down evil.' _We have to find the Sacred Realm, and that Sword, along with the gems. Raina has to bless the sword in order for it to work."

"Hm." She said thoughtfully. "I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"There is nothing we can do about it right now, I am quite sure Ganondorf will not kill her." Nurin said after Link filled her in on what happened since the group last saw her. She had called a meeting for only Raina and Link to attend, the others were waiting in the hotel. "He is too obsessed with her. And he needs her power. He will not treat her kindly, however, but she is strong."

"Let's just hope that's true." Link said. "What about the sacred gems?"

"I do not know where they are, but Raina will be able to help you. She is, after all, a sage of light."

"I can?" Raina said.

"Yes. Just sleep on it. It will come to you. You have the powers of prophecy and foreknowledge."

"Alright." Raina still wasn't sure about her new powers yet, but she figured that they will come to in time. At night, while she dreamed, she could hear the voices of the elder sages chanting in whispers to her. It was creepy at first, but then she got used to it, she even started chanting with them. She could feel her power growing stronger. She and Link walked back over to the hotel. The night was still young, owls hooted in the distance. The moon was far to the east. A soft breeze blew through.

"I'm pretty tired." She admitted to Link.

"Yeah, same here. I've been feeling tired for a very long time. And I don't think it's going to get any better. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Link, you have to have courage."

"I know. But it's hard. I feel like everything is resting on my shoulders, everything is weighing me down. What if we fail?"

"If you think we will fail, we will... Just, try to keep your mind open to sanity and common sense." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to get as much rest as possible tonight. Forget all your troubles for now. We will deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay." They walked upstairs and were instantly bombarded by Chase and Zack.

"So? What happened?" Chase demanded.

"She told us to sleep on it." Raina said.

"That's it?" Zack said, disillusioned.

"We are relying on Raina's perceptiveness as a Sage of Light." Link said. "Apparently Sages of the power of prophecy and they see visions in their sleep."

"Ah." Chase said, throwing up his hands, "that could take forever though."

"We can't just go in this blindly." Zack reasoned to him.

"Well, fuck." Chase stormed out of the room. Raina began to follow him but Link held her arm.

"You need to get some sleep. I will follow him." He walked out of the room. Only she and Zack were left. She climbed into bed and nestled into her pillow.

"Night, Raina." She heard Zack do the same. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

_ D__ark, ominous clouds loomed broodingly across the skies. An everlasting darkness spread like a damp heavy blanket across all the lands. There were small breaks in the clouds, which strong sunlight streamed hopelessly on the cold green grass of Hyrule Fields. Gales of wind shook the sparse trees, then suddenly, all living things started wilting. The grass turned black, the tree's once beautiful barks darkened and rotted._

_ Demons, imps, and evil things swarmed the fields, sparse and innocent travelers were struck down by a heavy blade wielded by the monsters. Women and children screamed, begging for mercy as they were taken for slaves, towns were burned to the ground. Torrential rains bucketed all, drowning anyone unlucky enough to be outside of the safety of their homes._

_ But there was a light..._

_ It grew as three points of colored light. All three shining like a beacon of hope. The red light thrived in a sweltering desert. The blue on a frigid mountain. The green faded quickly before she could see where it lay. _

_ "_The answers lay in the past..." _She heard a voice say in her ear. She looked to her right and saw a beautiful woman. Her eyes were piercing green and they seemed to be looking in her soul. _

_ "_My name is Zelda. I am so happy that Link has found you, before my vision had come to pass..." _Zelda said. _

_ "What happened in that vision?_" _Raina said. _

_ "Before Link and Chase got to you, Ganondorf sent someone to kill you... But that will not come to pass anymore since you escaped before he could find out you existed. However, I just had a new vision about you._"

"What happened?" _Raina asked. _

"I will show you."

_Raina gasped as the power of the vision struck her. _

_ She was kneeling in front of an altar. The statue of Farore looked down at her. _

I'm at home... _Raina realized, _in the shrine.

"Please... By the spirits, help me save them. Show me the light." _She saw herself beg to the heavens._

_ There was a bang as the chamber door was broken open. There were screams down the hall... There was a fire._

"Mama! Papa!" _She screamed as a man entered the room. She knew him from somewhere... _"What have you done with them?" _She picked up a shining sword that lay at her feet and held it in front of her. It was different that any ordinary sword. It was the Master Sword. _

"They are dead. Your time is up. Your village is burning. You have no where else to go. Just give up."

"I will give up when you burn in hell."_ Then Raina looked at the mirror on the wall. _"Search for the temple of time... There lay the Blade of Evil's Bane. That is where you must find the answers... The Kokiri Emerald is in the past, where the old forest stood... Go there quickly. You know what you must do." _The man unsheathed a sword with a metallic ring that echoed across the hall. She lifted up her hand and sent a blast of energy at the man. He was thrown against the wall. Then she set a barrier up that barred him from her._

_ She looked up at Farore and smiled. _

"Courage forgive me." _She plunged the Blade into her own heart with a sickening wet rip, and collapsed on the ground lifeless in a pool of blood..._

"NOOO!" _The man screamed._

Raina jerked awake with a gasp, drenched in cold sweat. She could feel the ghostly echo of the sword ripping her insides apart. Does she really have to die?

"Raina? Are you alright?" She heard Chase walking to her bed. She realized she was grasping her chest.

"I know where we have to go." Chase nudged Link and Zack awake and they all sat at her bedside. "We have to go to the temple of time." She looked at Link's sword. "That is where we will find the Master Sword. Also, there is a door there. It will lead us into the past. We have to go to the old Kokiri forest. Which is where the Kokiri Emerald is."

"What about the other gems?" Link asked.

"Once we return to the present, we have to go into the Gerudo desert. That's where the Ruby is. Then we have to go to Snowpeak mountain. That is where the Sapphire is."

"You look pale, are you sure you're okay?" Zack asked.

"I'm perfectly alright, thank you." She snapped, but regretted it, "Sorry... I'm just... Stressed, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No problem, we're all stressed." He nodded.

"The thing is..." She hesitated, looking at Chase. "Link and I have to do this on our own."

"What?" All three exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous, and this mission is only for him and me." Chase grasped her face in both of his hands.

"Raina, think about this... I don't want to be separated from you again."

"We have to do this, Chase."

"What will Zack and I do?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Do whatever you believe is right." She said.

"Okay."

"Link?" She turned to him, "I have a feeling this is it. The Age of Darkness is growing closer. If we go to the past, the future might be at stake. It might be changed by the time we come back."

"Like the butterfly effect? Kill a butterfly and it might drastically change the future?"

"No. I mean, time will flow by normally even if we go into the past. Ganon might make great headway in his quest for domination. Time will pass without us." She looked down. "We don't know what we will return to."

"We can deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said.

"Okay, well... Do you know where the Temple of Time is?"

"Well, sure, it's near Ordon. I remember my mom telling me the story of the hero who dispelled the Twilight. He traveled through time and the ruins of the temple was in Faron woods."

"Okay," she said, "then that's where we will go tomorrow."

***

Around noon the next day, Raina gave Chase a long kiss goodbye, before she and Link set off south for Faron. They were a few miles south of Kakariko when Link spoke up.

"Raina, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" She frowned at him.

"Because you have that expression you normally get when you're worrying about something."

"I'm..." She started, "I'm just worrying about staying alive." That's only one of the things she was worried about. The other thing, the major thing, was that she was going to have to sacrifice herself. She didn't know the reason why, but she knew she had to. That it was vital to the mission. The very thought of not being able to see Chase again was agony. She would not sacrifice herself willingly. But she somehow knew that that is the way it must be.

"Raina?"

"Hm?"

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"You know I will protect you no matter what, right?"

"Yes, I do know that, Link." She looked at him sadly. "But, I have to let you know something."

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens to me, if anything happens to me, don't forget about the mission. The lives of the people of Hyrule are at stake." Link frowned.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Just... Do as I say."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Link, please..."

"Fine." He hastened his pace in frustration. She had to work to keep up with him.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, just irritated."

"Don't be."

"It's easier said then done." He looked away stubbornly. She sighed.

"Let's hurry." She said.

***

Zelda had felt Raina probing her mind, and she had appeared to her willingly. She was appalled and saddened at what Raina must do. But it was necessary to defeat Ganon.

_The blood of the Sage will awaken the Sword._

Those words had echoed in her head as she slept. She saw that Raina was trying to find the answers and Zelda helped pull her along.

Raina had to sacrifice herself to reawaken the Master Sword. Her blood had a very magical potency, and it was the last step that needed to be taken.

Zelda opened her eyes and cast her gaze around the chamber. Ganon had taken her out of her bedroom and chained her to a wall in the altar room which was built to honor the three golden goddesses. In front of her, on the floor, was a golden imprint of the Triforce. Lit torches lined up the wall on both sides. Ganon had a chair set up behind the altar so he could watch her.

"So, you awaken?" Ganon said, getting out of his chair.

"Unfortunately, I wish I had died in my sleep."

"You do not mean that."

"Yes, I do." She looked behind him and saw two soldiers guarding the door to the room. Ganon had mind controlled all the soldiers in the castle. No one was on her side. She was glad Ganondorf didn't rape her anymore, however.

"You seemed to be enjoying it too much." He had told her before he chained her in this room. Though she thought he was ludicrous, she didn't complain.

"I have many plans for you."

"Such as?"

"I know that Link has the Book of Medora, and I know he will find the sacred gems before long. But, that is what I am counting on. Once they collect the Master Sword, my power will be unleashed. The sword is the final key for me to be powered up to my full potential. Once they pull the sword out from its pedestal, the Age of Darkness will be secure. The land will be mine and it will be covered in shadow. Towns will burn, wildlife will falter, monsters will roam the lands. Death and destruction... Isn't it beautiful?"

"It would appear our perception of beauty are quite the opposites, Ganon." Zelda looked him full in the eyes.

"I would collect the sacred gems myself but why bother when someone else can do it for me?"

"Good question." He smacked her across the face.

"Know your place, bitch." He strolled out of the room, the torches went out one by one leaving Zelda in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ah, it's the Ordonian! Where is the loud one?" Gordon said, standing up from his seated position.

"You mean Chase? He is staying somewhere." Link answered. Gordon gave a broad smile. A bird flew into the nest on his head.

"Why does that guy have a bird nest in his hair?" Raina whispered to Link.

"To commune with nature." A crow cawed somewhere in the trees. Gordon stood up on a tree trunk next to his campfire and flapped his arms like a bird.

"KAWW!" He screeched. The birds in the trees flew off with a frightened flutter. He clucked and sat back down in his original meditative position, humming a quaint song.

"Okay, then…" Raina rolled her eyes. "Where is the entrance to Faron woods, Gordon?" She asked him.

"I shall lead you there, pretty lady." He stood up again and went inside his hut, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, he came back out holding three lanterns. He handed them to Raina and Link and kept one for himself.

"The forest gets very dark sometimes, better to be safe than sorry." He led them across a forest grown path to the south and turned right into a tunnel. "Do you have protection?"

"I do, but Raina doesn't." Link said.

'Tut." He clicked disapprovingly.

They followed him through the dark cave.

Rats scurried about them nibbling on old cracked bones of other dead rats. The walls were damp and covered in a thin veil of mold and fungi. Raina wrinkled her nose and brushed broken cobwebs out of her face. There was a fluttering on the low stone ceiling and she lifted her lantern only to see to her dismay that there was a pack of keese hanging there. When the light touched them, they screeched and flew away to darker and safer hideaways.

She looked at Link and saw his grip tighten on the hilt of his sword. His eyes were narrowed.

"Are you okay?" She asked him curiously.

"I have a bad feeling." He responded with an edge in his voice. She looked around warily but didn't see anything suspicious.

"Maybe the damp is getting to you." She said consolingly, a hand on Link's shoulder. He didn't respond but instead unsheathed his sword.

"Better be safe than sorry." He echoed Gordon. She sighed then looked ahead at Gordon who burned a web that barred their path ahead with his lantern. There was a scuffling at their feet, rats sniffed greedily at their ankles. Link stabbed at them with his sword killing one. The others scampered in fright.

Finally, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel and they emerged in a densely wooded area. The sun shone morosely through the misty trees. More keese could be seen here and there flapping their wings in the trees.

It was beautiful in a rather spooky way.

Gordon blew out his lantern, then stuffed it in his pack. Link and Raina followed suit.

"Just go through those gates up ahead." He said after they had reached them. He retreated back and left them.

They entered through the gates and went through a short tunnel. When they arrived on the other side they found themselves deeper in the forest.

"How are we supposed to find the temple?" Link said sheathing his sword.

"I'm thinking." Raina replied. The path they stood on went north until it rose steadily winding up a hill. There was an enormous tree. Ancient and withered. One of it's roots were carved out into another path that led up to the trunk. Another tunnel leading into the tree. "That's the forest temple." Link noted.

"That's not our path." Raina walked off the path and sat on a stump, her hand running through her hair. She touched the pendent around her neck and closed her eyes.

_Please help us, spirits… _She felt a warmth spread through her fingers, tingling up her arms. The breeze was cool as it touched her face lifting strands of her hair. She felt herself get lost. Her surroundings slipped away, as she looked inside herself. There was darkness swirling about her. Different colors were mixed into the blackness swirling in motion with it, fluid like water, but not solid like air. Mysterious whispers chanted in her ear, the voices of the sages. They became louder and louder, and she found herself whispering with them. The voices were soft, then they lifted into a crescendo then fell again. It was haunting and it snatched at her soul. She felt her calling.

"Raina?" She snapped out of her stupor. "_Raina!" _Link was shaking her.

The light was different, the sun was slanting in the west.

"What?" She looked about her and saw she was on the ground. Link was above her, his expression panic-stricken. "What happened?"

"You were sitting then you just collapsed, I've been trying to wake you up for the past three hours. Are you okay?"

"Three hours?" She repeated in shock.

"Yeah… I thought you had gone into a coma. I thought I had lost you." His eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm… Alright… I just… I don't know what happened." She looked around bewildered.

"Maybe we should just relax for a little bit. We won't be able to find the temple in the dark."

"I suppose so." She agreed. They set up their camp for the night and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was cloudy, low stratus clouds touched the tops of the tall oak trees, and completely obscuring half of the forest temple. Drizzling rain sprayed their faces. It was dark, despite the fact that the sun had been risen for a few hours. The air was cool as the chill of autumn settled over the land.

The leaves on the trees were red, golden, orange, yellow, and brown, but they were dull in the bleak weather. Raina sat up and brushed her hair as she watched Link sleep. She didn't want to wake him up just yet, and so she thought about what happened to her yesterday. It must be part of her ability as a sage to go into a coma like that. She felt so in touch with her magic, it was so tangible. A form of meditation maybe? She touched her pendant again and remembered the warm tingling sensations she felt emanating from it. The pendant was filled with a mysterious power. Or maybe it helped her control her magic?

She lifted the necklace over her head and gazed at the clear crystal. She felt magic radiating from it, but it felt different because it wasn't combined with her own. She set it down next to her, but when her fingertips left it, she felt her throat seize up. She couldn't breathe, she was choking. She clutched at her throat trying to force air to go through her pipes, but it was like there was a blockage barring it's way from exiting her body, and preventing her intake of it. White spots erupted in front of her eyes interrupting her vision, she was blacking out. She touched the necklace and suddenly she was released. Breathing harshly she put the necklace around her neck again and massaged her throat.

It would appear that if she wasn't touching the necklace her life was forfeit. It was her lifeline. But why was it that when she was separated from it before, she was fine? But then, that was before she knew she was a sage and embraced it. She had come to the full realization of her powers. She collapsed on her back, her head was reeling, the world was spinning, but she still took deep calming breathes. She was dizzy but she was getting better. The weight of the air was pressing down on her. She sat up again carefully, her head feeling extremely heavy on her shoulders.

She drank from her water skein and closed her eyes, lifting her head against the cool refreshing drizzle that sprinkled from the clouds. She felt better.

She walked down on the path near the forest temple and looked down at the cliff. Mist filled the bottomless depths, but she saw something strange. There was a rocky ledge, and very narrow stairs, it was practically like a ladder, that led down to it. The ledge was barely nonexistent but she could see that followed against the cliff. If they walked along the wall with their backs pressed against it, they could follow the ledge. The edges were weathered from years of erosion, so she could assume it was a lot wider before. It was another path.

She ran back to Link and shook him awake.

"Link!" She whispered, "Link, wake up! I think I found it!" He groaned and wiped the back of his hand against his face. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Huh?"

"I think I found the path that leads to the Temple of Time." She whispered excitedly, smacking his head. He frowned.

"That's great news but there's no need to hit me." He complained.

"Sorry, sorry!" She started gathering her stuff, but then stopped. "I don't think we'll be able to carry any of our baggage with us, the ledge is way too narrow."

"Ledge? Narrow?" He looked around. "I don't see anything like that." She grabbed his hand and pulled him hard on his feet, he tripped over a rock as she ran back to the cliff towing him along.

"Oh." He said. "Dangerous."

"Yes, but it's our only chance." Raina said. "There are grooves along the wall that we can hold onto."

"Yeah, I see that." He looked back at the camp. "You're right about the not being able to carry our packs with us. Unless we tie them to some rope around our ankles, but the weight will either drag us down or we'll lose some stuff and not be able to retrieve it." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than her. He looked at a hollowed out tree above him on the cliff. "I know what we can do. We are going to come back eventually, right?"

Raina nodded.

"Then let's store it in that tree, it will be there when we come back." He hesitated, then corrected himself. "If we come back… We don't know what's in store for us when we get there."

"Right." Raina said looking away from him.

When they stuffed their luggage in the tree, Link started down the stairs first, he climbed down carefully, his foot slipping ever so slightly, but stepped onto the ledge. Raina started down after him, his hand on the small of her back guiding her carefully. When they were both settled on the ledge they stepped onto the narrow part carefully. Raina tried not to look down as they edged along the cliff, their hands gripping the grooved cliff face as if their lives depended on it. Of course they did.

Sweat from their exertion dripped down their necks, and faces. Raina felt her hands get clammy, she was frightened that her hands were start slipping, they were very moist. The cliff was rounding around the corner, and Link peered around it.

"What do you see?" She gasped, her foot sliding a little, but she caught herself before she fell, her hand clutching a root of a tree that was hanging over above them.

"We're almost there." He said, relief dripping from his voice. "There's a larger ledge that leads to regular land. We're very close." They rounded the corner and Raina could see what he was talking about. The ledge was getting wider, so they could walk normally, and finally the ledge ended. There was a tunnel ahead of them. They walked through the stone tunnel and found it was an entryway to a different wooded area.

Cool sunlight glinted through the clouds casting golden glows across the treetops and the golden grass that swayed lazily in the wind. It was a beautiful meadow, the trees were quite ancient. Great, and fair. The leaves that rustled on their mighty branches were light goldenrod yellow. The sweet, muted sunlight dappled on the ground at their trunks.

"This seems… Familiar." Raina whispered. The breeze whispered mysteriously through the leaves, caressing their faces. Then it came to her.

"Link…" She looked at him with wide eyes. "We're in the Sacred Woods."

He gaped at her. "I thought the woods vanished…" He started, but she shook her head.

"They were just hidden by magic. But the temple must know what's at risk here, so it allowed the woods to reveal itself. This is definitely it."

"The lost woods." Link marveled gazing about him in wonder. They followed the small packed golden brown dirt path that led through another tunnel. There was a small yet pretty spring that flowed onto a velvety white sand beach. Multicolored fish swam in it's depths. They continued on, the white trunks of the trees glowing as the sun began to set. Stars glistened in the sky.

They stumbled onto ancient weathered stones. It was the remains of a pillar. There were several more broken pillars that stood sparsely on the path ahead of them, which turned into stone as well. Then they found it.

Just ahead of them was a tall white stone temple. It was crumbling in some places, vines grew along the walls. The Temple of Time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first step of their journey had begun, and Raina was nervous. She took Link's hand and she felt him squeeze it.

"Whatever happens, Link, if anything were to happen to me, keep going on your journey… If I get left behind, just keep going, I'll catch up with you later. Okay?" She reminded him.

"Are you expecting something to happen, Raina?" Link asked.

"I don't know." She lied. "But, it's astonishing isn't it?"

"What is?"

"So much history occurred here… The Hero of Time walked here, and the Master Sword…" Raina looked up in awe.

"It's pretty amazing." He agreed. The walked up the crumbling staircase and opened the large stone double doors. Inside, the sunlight gleamed through stained glass windows along the walls on both sides. Ahead of them there was a marble slab. When they came closer, they saw that there were three spots that could fit three objects. There was an inscription.

"_Here lies the Spiritual Stones of Power, Wisdom, and Courage." _Link read. He ran his hand over the cool marble. Raina walked around the slab and ran her hand over a Triforce impression on the wall in front of it. She felt her pendent suddenly grow hot on her neck, but not unbearably so. Her hand glowed gold and so did the Triforce. The wall seemed to melt away before their eyes.

A secret chamber.

It was dark inside, except for a single light source that lit up a blade stuck in a pedestal.

"Link, it's the Master Sword!" Raina exclaimed running over to it. She touched the hilt, but it shocked her. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Raina said, rubbing her hand. "Pull the sword out."

Link walked over to the sword and grabbed the hilt with both hands. The sword started shining with a blinding light, Raina had to shield her eyes. Link pulled the sword out of the pedestal with a grunt, and held it high over his head.

The ground started shaking. The light of the sword grew stronger, and lit up the entire chamber. Raina felt Link pull her close to his body, she saw him close his eyes tight. She looked on and saw a dark man entering the chamber. He was laughing but it was muted. There was a golden light as the chamber dissolved. She felt Link slip away from consciousness: He was completely unaware. In her head she saw a glimpse of the land covering itself in darkness, nature shriveled and died, women and children were taken into slavery, monsters beyond monsters roamed the land… And the temple they were in was destroyed. All went black.

Raina was shaken awake by Link. She had collapsed on the ground.

"It worked." Link said, excitement resonating from his voice.

"I passed out again." Raina noted. Then she remembered what she saw. The Age of Darkness had begun in the future. Apparently he didn't know yet, however she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Yeah, I did too." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around and saw they were in the same chamber, except not destroyed. She needed to concentrate. Link was looking at the master sword in his hands. "You can leave the other sword here, that sword is yours to keep for now."

"Huh." He sliced the sword through the air. "It handles well."

"Can I touch it for a second?" He blinked at her.

"Yeah, of course." He handed the sword to her. It didn't shock her this time, but instead of feeling power from it, it felt quite dead.

"The magic is dead." Raina murmured, running her palm against the blade. It was a beautiful sword, but it didn't have the magic to dispel evil.

"That's where you come in?" Link said, unsheathing his ordinary sword. "By the way, I'm not leaving this sword here, you need a weapon."

"Good point." Raina said frowning thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that."

He handed her the sword and she gave him the Master Sword. He sheathed it and dug into his pack. He grabbed an extra sheathe and gave it to her. "Strap it on your waist."

She did so, and they walked out of the chamber. Moonlight glinted through the stained glass window. They exited the temple and saw that they had indeed traveled back in time. The columns were all intact and looking new. Or new enough.

The forest was thicker and the path they used to get to the temple was there as it was originally built to be.

"Where do we go?" Link asked as they exited the forest.

"The Kokiri Emerald is located in the Kokiri Forest." Raina said. "Which is where we are. The old Faron. It was known as the Kokiri forest back in ancient times. Or, er, now, that is."

The forest was shaped basically the same as Faron, so they figured they had to go toward what was known to them as Ordon village. It took at least a couple hours but they arrived in what was supposed to be Ordon, except that it was part of the forest still. Little huts stood sparsely in a little neighborhood. There were children playing in the stream, splashing water on each other. They quickly spotted Raina and Link and ran toward them.

"Hi, welcome to the Kokiri forest!" The girl squeaked up at them, her green eyes bright with wonder as she looked up at them.

"We rarely see big people around these parts." The boy said.

"We need to speak to the Deku Tree." Link said. The two children looked knowingly at each other.

"Erm, what's wrong?" Raina asked.

"The great Deku Tree has been expecting you." The boy said in a dramatic whisper.

"We will take you to Him." The girl said taking both their hands and leading them through the village. Other children peeked out from their huts in curiosity. A few followed them from behind but stopped when the girl and the boy led them through a small tunnel.

"I don't know why but she kind of reminds me of Saria." The girl whispered to the boy. _Saria? _

"That's funny, my mother's name is Saria." Raina said.

"Really?" The girl looked up at Raina curiously. "Where are you from?"

"That's a secret." Link said hastily.

"Secret, Schmecret." The boy said, but he didn't ask anything further.

"Who is Saria?" Raina asked.

"She's gone." The girl answered, "Let's take a left here." They turned on the left fork and kept going.

"What happened to her?" Raina asked.

"She disappeared a two decades ago." The boy answered. "When Link saved the world, or while he was saving the world anyway…"

"Link?" Link repeated, his eyes wide. "That's my name."

"You look kind of like a big Link." The girl said, grinning as she led them on a fork to the right. "He left us too, it turns out he was a Hylian. He wasn't a Kokiri, that's why a fairy didn't come to him until much later. Navi was her name. The Great Deku Tree had sent her." When she said the word Fairy, two spots of light came out of their pockets and circled their heads with a tinkling sound.

"We're here!" They said in unison. Ahead, there was an enormous tree. The Deku Tree.

"The tree has a face…" Raina said, as the children skipped away. The great hollowed out eyes opened and looked at them.

"I have been expecting the both of you." The great tree croaked anciently.

"Have you, now?" Link said rather flippantly, Raina nudged him.

"I have the power of prophecy, I can see things that have not yet occurred. You need the Kokiri Emerald."

"Yes, we do." Link answered.

"I do not have it any longer." The tree whispered hoarsely. "A child of the forest has it, but she resides here no longer."

"Where is she? Who is she?" Raina asked.

"She is your grandmother, Raina. Her name is Saria."

"My Grandmother?" Raina repeated flabbergasted.

"Saria was a child of the forest, and when Ganondorf threatened to spread his darkness across this forest. He cast a curse upon me and this forest was swarming with evil beasts. I died, but my seed was sprung open again… I aged quickly to become who I am today.

"Saria received her calling seven years later after Link had left… She was a Sage of the Forest and the Keeper of the forest medallion. After the Hero of Time disappeared after the downfall of Ganondorf, a decade later she came back from the Spiritual Realm of the Chamber of the Sages and dwelt on earth. She came back to me, she felt that she didn't belong with the Kokiri any longer, so I changed her into a Hylian. She left the forest and went to dwell in the land of Termina before she came back to Hyrule and bought a house in Castle Town near the Castle of Hyrule.

"There she met a man who wedded her, and they conceived a child. They live on the outskirts of the forest now because she was worried that the child would have Kokiri blood in her and that she wouldn't be able to survive away from the forest. The daughter is named Saria. But what she doesn't know is that as long as the child lives near the forest, she will live an immortal life until she leaves the forest. Her mother however continues to grow older, and the child is about eight years old now."

"My mother…" Raina whispered more to herself than anything.

"We have to get Emerald, Deku Tree, will she give it to us?" Link asked.

"She is expecting you."

"How?" Raina asked.

"Her fairy saw you in the forest and informed her of your arrival." The Deku Tree said.

"My grandmother's?"

"Her daughter's." He corrected.

"I see."

"So, once we get the Emerald we go back to our normal time and get the Sapphire from Snowpeak and Ruby from the Gerudo desert." Link said slowly.

"The other Spiritual Stones in your time have disappeared from those locations… Someone has taken them and hidden them elsewhere."

"What?" Raina and Link exclaimed. "How do you know this?" Raina inquired urgently.

"Have I not told you before, I carry the power of prophecy? I foresaw this." The old tree said simply.

"Then, where are they?" Link asked, his tone exasperated.

"That, unfortunately, is out of my sight, I do not know."

"How can you know that the Stones are gone, but not know where they went?" Raina asked on the edge of hysteria.

"They were cloaked with magic." Link turned to Raina.

"You don't think… Ganondorf?" He asked. Raina shook her head, her eyes wide in horror.

"No, it was not Ganondorf who had taken them." The tree interjected. They sighed in relief.

"Then who?" Raina asked, she was getting tired.

"It was Princess Zelda. However, after she had hidden them, she was attacked, and her memory was lost. She lives on not knowing that she had hidden them or where she has hidden them. Am I to understand she is under Ganon's captivity?" He inquired.

"Yes…" Raina said, despair clouding her mind. "Link, how are we supposed to do this? We can't go to Zelda because she's right under Ganondorf's nose, and even if we do somehow get to her, how are we supposed to get her to remember?"

"You must figure this out yourself… I am getting tired, go find Saria, she resides on the outskirts of this forest in a little hut with a garden patch."

"But, Great Deku Tree!" Raina despaired, but he did not respond, and his eyes closed. "Crap!"

"Don't get desperate, Raina, I know we can do this. We just gotta go one step at a time."

"Every minute we waste, the further Ganondorf extends his powers of Darkness over the land."

"What do you mean?" Link said, Raina caught herself. She just gave herself away. He shook her shoulder. "Raina, what the hell do you mean?"

She winced and looked up at him.

"Link…"

"Raina, what haven't you told me?" He shouted.

"Link, please, don't yell." She pleaded, he seemed to be trying to gather himself, and when he opened his eyes again, a harsh, yet controlled gleam flickered in them.

"When we took the sword from the pedestal, it was a key…" She stopped when he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Ganon was able to get into the Sacred Realm… He destroyed the temple."

"No, Raina, no, no no, you can't be serious." He moaned, sitting on a moss covered boulder.

"The Age of Darkness…"

"NO!" He cut her off. He stood up again and grabbed her shoulders. "You mean you KNEW this?"

"I saw it happen." She winced as his grip tightened. "Link you're hurting me."

"Why didn't you tell me this Raina…" His clutch slackened and he turned away from her."

"I didn't want to scare you…" Raina said. Tears were forming in her eyes, guilt washed over her like a sudden rainfall.

"That shouldn't matter, Raina…"

"I thought, if we got the Emerald first then,"

He cut her off, "that when we got back to our own time, you could act all surprised when we stumbled on the Age of Darkness? Do you think I'm that dense?"

"Link, please don't be mad at me, there's no helping it now." She pleaded with him, her hands on his shirt. He didn't respond to her, she began to get concerned. "Link?" She whispered, her voice desperate and high pitched.

"Let's get the Emerald."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Everyone could be dead… Chase, Zack, Zelda." He looked at her.

"I doubt it. The Great Deku Tree would have told us."

"How do you know that?"

"Link, it's absolutely pointless for you to be mad at me over this! It's not like I caused the Age of Darkness! I was only trying to protect you!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME! IT'S OUR JOB TO SAVE THE DAMN WORLD, AND YOU KEEPING STUFF FROM ME! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING?" The question caught her off guard. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Are you hiding anything else? What else aren't you telling me? RAINA!" He grabbed her again and forced her to look in his eyes.

"I…"

"Raina please." He begged.

"I can't tell you."

"So you are hiding something?" He shook his head. " I knew it! I just.. Knew it! You have to tell me, right now!"

"Link, I can't." Raina said forcefully. The harshness of her tone seemed to throw him.

"Why?" He asked, softer this time. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not time."

"What isn't time?" He asked. _That I have to kill myself in order to restore power to the Master Sword… Raina thought ruefully. _

"_Link… You know I love you, right?" She asked him. _

"_Yes." _

"_Don't you trust me?" _

"_Not really anymore, now that I know that it's two things that you're keeping from me." _

"_Link, please?" _

"_Fine, yes, I know you wouldn't purposely put us in any danger." It was like a dagger in her chest. _

"_I would never keep anything that would put you in any danger." She said, sadly. _

"_What about yourself?" He said quietly. She didn't respond. "I thought so." _

"_It's not like that." She started. _

"_It doesn't matter anyway, I guess, I know you wouldn't do anything that would endanger yourself unless something was going to happen to me. It's in your nature." He said as he led her through the village. It was deeper into the night, all the children were inside their huts sleeping. "Raina…" He whispered, his tone was changed into the familiar 'Link-is-concerned-voice-and-he-really-cares'. "Please don't endanger yourself in any way… It would kill me. Warn me… If you're going to do anything… Sudden." _

_She decided to promise even though it was a promise she couldn't keep. _

"_I promise." She cupped his cheek gingerly, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. _

_When they were out of the Kokiri part of the forest, he stopped. _

"_What's up?" Raina asked. _

"_I'm sorry for losing my temper." He said. _

"_It's fine, I would have reacted the same way." She consoled him. They walked on for several hours, the night was strangely silent around them. Raina was feeling extraordinarily guilty. She thought about telling him what she was planning to do, but she knew that if she did then he wouldn't allow it. He would do anything to stop it and it would endanger his mission. He has to go through with it no matter what. Just like Chase. _

_Her heart ached wistfully when she thought of him. His blue eyes glittering in excitement when he would see her again. His strong arms embracing her. His sweet kiss… She was irrevocably in love with him. And she can't even be with him for a length of time. Tears sprang in her eyes but she wiped them away before Link could notice it. She can't think of him. Not now. _

"_I think we're almost out of the forest." Link said, looking around. "Yeah, this is the exit of the main Faron woods. She should be living in the outskirts of Faron. Where Gordon lives." _

_The mention of Gordon brought a bubbling of laughter to Raina's lips. _

"_What?" _

"_He's psycho." _

"_That's for sure." Link grinned. _

"_Didn't he say that generations of his grandfathers lived in that area?" Raina asked. _

"_Yeah." Link said. _

"_Maybe he overtaxed it a bit, I mean he can't have lived there for more than around twenty generations." She said thoughtfully. "You know, when I asked my mom how old she was when I was about twelve years old, she actually had to think about it?" _

"_Really?" Link laughed. _

"_Uh-huh, then she finally she said she was thirty three."_

"_Wow." _

"_It's strange she's more than six hundred years old. She must have lived in the forest her entire life until twenty one years before I was born… Or maybe she's actually older than that but just miscalculated… I don't know… I'm not that good at math." She sighed. _

"_Yeah…" Link said._

"_Grandmother Saria must have died and she left Saria in the Kokiri forest under the care of the Deku Tree." _

"_What about your grandfather." _

"_My mother told me when I was little that he was killed a couple years after she was born. My grandmother raised her solo." _

"_I see." He stopped when they came upon a little cottage. "This is definitely not Gordon's house." And it definitely wasn't. Gordon's shack was much shabbier, something must have happened to this place before that shack was put up. Someone was in the little garden out front. It was a woman with waist length wavy dark brown hair. She was young. She was holding a lantern and looking out at them._

"_Hello?" She called out softly. She walked forward and opened up the little picket gate and beckoned to us. "Please come in." She whisper called. A little fairy was swirling about her head. It finished another revolution before it whisked it's way back inside the house. She reached them and Raina saw that she had her mother's emerald green eyes, and Raina's cheek bones. _

"_My name is Saria, I heard you would be coming." She said gravely. "Please, come in, I have something for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I do not know where you have come from, but…" Saria said hesitantly, looking at her sleeping daughter. She walked over to her bedside and tucked her in tighter. The little girl whimpered a little bit and curled up tighter. Her dark hair was chin length, spread out around her head like a halo, and her skin was ivory. This was Raina's mother as a child. "The Deku Tree sent me a message that you were in need of the Kokiri Emerald, is this true?"

"Yes." Raina responded.

"That means that Ganon is returned?…"

"No!" Raina said hurriedly, "No, well.. Not necessarily." Saria blinked twice.

"Then… Why else?" She asked curiously.

"It's… A long story." Raina said carefully.

"I have plenty of time." Saria said with a small smile on her face. She kissed her daughter's forehead and pressed a hand against it before standing up. "But we let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake her."

Raina and Link followed her into the kitchen and sat down on a couple stools.

"Can I get you anything?" Saria asked.

"No, we're fine." Link said.

"Alright." She straightened her white apron and sat down in a rocking chair. She rested her chin on her palm and looked intently at them.

"Erm." Raina said. "Well, you see, we came from the future."

"Ah. Just like Link." She looked at Link. "You look a lot like him, except you have blue eyes."

"I'm his descendant."

"That means he's still alive then." Saria said, her tone hopeful. She peered at the window as if seeing if he would walk up the pebbled path to the house.

"He's not going to come back." Link said. He had been told of his ancestry, and the tracks of his ancestor.

"I see." Her tone was saddened. She looked at Raina. "Please continue."

"Well… Saria…" Raina continued. "I don't know how to say this but you're my…"

"Grandmother?" She finished. Raina looked at her questioningly.

"How did you?"

"You don't think I see the resemblance to my daughter? And my cheekbones and lips?"

"I guess…"

"Except you have gray eyes." She noted.

"Yes." Raina said, blushing, she told her everything that has occurred so far up until that moment. Link filled in the things she missed.

"My… That is a troubling tale." Saria sighed. She stood up and peered out the window. "It's almost daybreak."

"Do you have the Emerald?" Link asked.

"Yes, I do." Saria said idly, turning back toward them. "Let me retrieve it." She left the room for a few moments.

"I can't believe it." Raina said, "The first step is done. This is it, Link." She said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited yet, Raina. We still have a long way to go." Saria came back with a plain rectangle shaped wooden box. She set it on the counter and opened it.

The jewel inside took Raina's breath away. It was a large round emerald, with pure golden swirls that curled it in embrace. She could feel the energy emanating from it.

Raina picked it up and it started glowing. She handed it to Link and he put it in his trouser's pocket, drawing the string tightly closed so it wouldn't escape or fall out accidentally.

"Maybe you two should rest here for the day… You look so exhausted, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind washing up a bit."

"Thanks, but…" Raina started, but Link cut in. "That sounds alright."

Raina looked at him, but he smiled.

"It's not every day you can meet your grandmother." He said quietly. She didn't argue. Saria let Raina use her bathroom to take a bath. She stayed in there for at least an hour relaxing in the steam that rose from the hot water. She let her mind go blank. She didn't want to see the faces of Link and Chase, Zelda, her mom and dad, now her grandmother and the young childish face of her mother flashing across her imagination. She wanted to have just one hour to have nothing to worry about. To release the tension that seemed permanently knotted in her shoulders. She dunk her head underwater and came back to surface again. She turned over on her side and rested her chin on her folded arms on the side of the tub. She rested her head sideways and closed her eyes, focusing on taking deep lingering breaths. She touched the pendent around her neck. It was quite cool despite the hot water it was resting in. She could feel the voices of the sages whispering in her head again, reverberating in her soul.

She felt the darkness close in around her and she knew she was slipping under again. She saw swirling colors mingle with the blackness. The chanting filled, her rising and falling, like when she was little and when she was falling asleep the voices of her parents were loud in her head but softer as she drifted in and out of consciousness. It was oddly soothing and she found herself chanting with them.

She felt her soul cleanse itself.

There was a knocking in the distance, it echoed. She stirred, then the knock sounded again. A door crashed open and she felt arms around her.

"RAINA!" She heard Link yell, snapping her back into reality. She felt his lips against hers, forcing air into her lungs and a pressure in her chest. She coughed up water, and it burned in her throat. "Come on, Raina, wake up." He urged her. She opened her eyes and found she was on the bathroom floor in Link's arms. She saw Saria at the doorway, her eyes wide open in shock, her hand over her heart.

"Raina… This is the second time this has happened. What's going on?" Raina was naked, and she sat up covering herself. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders, and she swayed slightly, clouds erupting over her eyes.

"I was meditating… Link, I'm naked." She said pouting.

"You were drowning!" He said, breathing hard from stress. He finally seemed to settle down. Raina brushed her fingers through her drenched hair and combed it out over her shoulders.

"May I have a towel?" She asked, in a low voice. Saria went over to a cabinet and grabbed one handing it to Raina. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Saria said. She looked out of the doorway as if called. "My daughter is waking up." She walked out of the room.

Raina wrapped the towel around her torso self-consciously. It was hot in the room from the steam. Her skin was covered in moisture. The floor was wet because of the water splashed when Link pulled her out of the tub.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Like I said, I was just meditating." She said abashed. He held her tighter.

"You were drowning." He said fiercely.

"Bah, you won't understand." She said, irritated. He looked at her bewildered.

"You really were meditating?"

"Yes." Saria reentered the room.

"My daughter is eating breakfast." She said. She knelt down in front of Raina. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Link won't believe me when I said I was just meditating…"

"But you were completely unconscious." He said, confused.

"Sages of Light can make them go into a self induced coma. It's cleansing to the soul." Saria said, putting a hand on Raina's forehead and checking her complexion. "You're face is quite red."

Raina felt heat surge in her face.

"I'm embarrassed… Can I, erm, have a moment?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, of course, I'll finish breakfast for you two." Saria said backing out of the bathroom. Before Link stood up, he held her tight against him. He kissed her forehead and left the room. She sighed and gathered herself. She felt refreshed though slightly shaken.

Zelda was looking out at the town. She knew Ganon was out, and she thought that maybe she could make her escape. _But how? _The town seemed incredibly peaceful at the moment, it was quiet. The sky was a cold blue, as it was autumn. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She couldn't place the feeling, but maybe the time was getting closer to the Age of Darkness. Maybe it was the Eve.

The Eve of Destruction.

She had to get out. This was her chance. She had to get out. She raced down the castle corridors, sneaking into the shadows out of the line of sight of the soldiers. She sprinted down the secret passageways that weren't traveled and she finally came to a secret exit. The Castle Garden. The flowers were still in bloom but she had a feeling not for any longer. A lily stood tall in the sunlight, but sure enough, she saw the faintest sign of wilt. Then suddenly, they all started wilting. Clouds cascaded across the sky, masking the sun. The air around her was gray. She had to get out.

It was happening. The wind seemed to become solid, it was suffocating. She felt along the Castle Garden walls, and found the sweet spot. She opened the secret door and ran out onto Hyrule fields. She ran miles. The sun went black and the clouds turned red. The wind grew harsher, she clutched at her throat. The green grass of the fields seem to age before her eyes. The ground was shaking.

Earthquake. Pressure beyond pressure. She heard screams, deafening screams coming from behind her. She turned toward Castle Town, her hair whipping in her face, and saw the castle warping and twisting, a tornado erupted from the skies and enveloped the castle. It was transforming. She collapsed onto the ground, which was rumbling so hard she couldn't stay on her feet. She gasped. The Castle had transformed into a grotesque black fortress. The town was on fire. That's where the screaming was coming from. Women, children, and men. They were dying. She saw crowds running away from the town. But, she despaired on the ones who didn't make it.

It broke her heart to see that she could only stand here (or sit, as she was on the ground) and not doing anything. The ground stopped shaking. She felt dizzy. She had to keep going. She had to find Link, Raina, and Chase. She didn't know where to start though, maybe start with Kakariko village. Yes, that's where she would go. She ran southwest as fast as she could. She had no supplies, no food, as she had had no time and had to leave immediately. It would take at least a day and a half for her to get to Kakariko. She felt her limbs getting tired, but she didn't stop. There was a change in the air as the darkness was reaching throughout Hyrule. The sun was gone and she knew that it wouldn't be rising again. Not until all this was over.

If it _will _be over.

_No._ She told herself. _Link will pull through, I have complete faith in him. _And it was true. Her side was pierced by a stitch, and her whole body ached tauntingly because it was bruised, from the abuse she endured from Ganon. Finally, she felt she could go no further. She leaned against a tree, her breathing ragged. Her lungs were on fire. She had to cast a spell of protection around her. A web of concealment so that Ganon wouldn't be able to trace her. She slid down to sit, trying to control her breathing. Trying to calm herself.

She closed her eyes and felt her power glowing within her lighting and licking at her senses. She felt strength and a sense of calmness. She focused it in her chest and spread across her entire body. It was intoxicating. She held it in, embracing it. She whispered a prayer to Nayru begging for protection.

"_T__ör du Sanon, Canír, _Please goddess, hide me from my enemies." She felt the Goddess's magic working through her. She felt herself being hidden. She was completely masked. She knew Ganondorf couldn't track her down. She felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

She woke up to a sudden torrential downpour. It must be morning. She was completely drenched, she had to go. She stretched before she started running again. She ran as fast as she could, it was nearly impossible to breathe. Any onlookers wouldn't be able to see her, which was a positive point for the rain. For hours she ran, she was getting hungry, but she ignored it.

Finally, she ran past Kakariko gorge and into the pass that led into the village. The rain was starting to lessen, lightning flashed across the skies and a few seconds later, thunder came crashing and ringing shaking the earth. She opened the gate and ran into the village. She tied her hair into a knotted bun at the back of her neck. Her clothes were so wet they seemed permanently welded to her body. She walked into the Sanctuary and called out.

"Nurin?" Her voice echoed around the building, but Nurin didn't appear. She sat down on a bench and sat there staring at the flames. Suddenly the door slammed open, she looked up startled.

It was Chase.

"Zelda!" Another man said. It was Zack, Nella's brother, so he is traveling with them now?

"Wait." Chase said, glaring at her with his hand barring Zack's way to her.

"What?" Zack said, taken aback.

"It's probably a trick, Zelda's being held captive by Ganon remember?" He said, still glaring at her.

"Chase, it's really me, I escaped when Ganon was out."

"What was the fruit you ate when you first met me and Link?" He demanded.

"What?" She said, startled.

"Prove to me that you are Zelda and tell me of the fruit that she ate on the first day we met, and I got mad? When you were still pretending to be Celeste."

Zelda frowned and thought hard.

"Of course you would remember what I ate, Chase." She sighed.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, let me think." She groaned and thought hard. Then it came to her. "Oh! A green apple." She looked up at him. He nodded and walked over to her, grabbing her into a vice grip hug.

"Chase!" She gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"You're soaked, are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm… Well, not exactly okay. Do you understand what is going on?" She asked.

"Not necessarily, everything's gone all weird."

"The Age of Darkness has arrived." She said. "That is why Ganon was out. He touched the Triforce and it read his heart cloaking the land in evil."

She looked around. "Where is Link?"

Chase and Zack looked at each other.

"They went to the temple of time. They traveled back in time to find the Kakariko emerald, but Raina said that she and him had to go alone. She didn't want to risk any of us getting killed." Zack answered. Chase looked away. He missed her.

"Where is Nurin?"

"She went out, we don't know where she is." Chase said.

"I see." She sneezed. Chase suddenly stood.

"You need to change or you'll get sick." She nodded appreciatively, and they ran out into the rain and into the hotel. "I don't know if we have any spare clothing so you'll have to wear something of mine until we can find something else for you."

He dug into a drawer and brought out a large shirt. It would be like a dress to Zelda. Chase and Zack looked away while she stripped off her soaking wet layers and pulled on the shirt. It reached halfway down her thigh. Chase was _huge._

"I am decent." She said. They turned around and sat on her bed. She pulled her hair out of the knot and shook it out over her shoulders. Chase pressed his hand against her neck and her arms. "What?"

"You look terrible." He whispered in horror. She glanced down at her arms. Long deep gashes covered them. She looked down at her legs and saw deep black and purple bruises and cuts all over her body. Ganon had tortured her relentlessly.

"It is nothing." She shook him off.

"It's not _nothing, _the monster beat you nearly dead."

"I tried to block it out as much as I could…" He didn't look convinced, "Honestly, I am fine." He pulled her in a friendly embrace and rocked her soothingly.

"I won't let anything happen to you again." He promised. She looked up into his blue eyes and found herself missing Link.

"Thank you, Chase." She pulled out of his embrace and settled into the bed.

"Don't you want to eat?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"I am very tired, I do not think I could eat anything."

"Alright…" He said, kissing her hair and tucking her in. The bed was quite warm and she felt quickly asleep as she listened to the rain pounding the roof and the thunder shaking the earth.

She woke up again to a lantern being lit in the hotel. The enticing aroma of bacon and eggs filled the room. She sat up and yawned her hand running through her hair, which was tangled. Zack sat down next to her and gave her a comb. She smiled thankfully and began to brush her hair.

"Chase made you breakfast." He said gesturing to a tray on the bedside table next to her.

"Thank you." She grabbed the tray and took a bite out of the bacon. It was chewy, juicy, salty absolutely delicious, she ate the rest of the food hungrily. She hadn't had a proper meal in days.

"You still don't look so well. Sick." He said, "Not to be an ass. I mean, you're still beautiful, but, I mean." His voice faltered.

"It is fine…"

"Why do you keep saying that? Nothing is fine."

"Honestly, I do not wish to speak of the matter any further. Thank you for the food and the comfort." She said, a little stiffly.

He put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. With a small, comforting smile, he stood up and walked out of the room, she heard him leave the building with a slam of the hotel front doors. She drank the glass of orange juice in a couple gulps and sat there staring at the door after he had left. She felt every ounce of her self control slip away. There was a choking sound and she realized it was coming from her. Her whole body was wracked with sobs tears started pouring down her face but she barely noticed. She couldn't breathe,. She was hyperventilating. She collapsed on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees rocking herself.

_Calm down, calm down… Everything's going to be okay. _But all the times he violated her, beating her senseless, nearly dead, came crashing down on her. Her whole world felt like it was falling apart. The pain was too hard for her to bear, she couldn't take it. She tried to wrench her hair from the roots, to try to distract her emotional pain to physical pain but it didn't lessen any.

She felt dead inside.

However, she knew she could get her revenge. She just had to eliminate Ganon.

She wouldn't forget what he did to her, but she could heal in time.

And when this thought came to her, she felt her pain become muted.

She had to get herself together.

"Zelda?" Chase's deep voice came from the doorway. Her face ached just like the rest of the body, and she knew that the evidence of her breakdown was written all over her. He walked briskly into the room and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, and she wasn't aware that her tears started pouring down again, drenching his shirt, but she didn't care. She had a _friend. _

"I knew you couldn't stay numb." He whispered, when she finally stopped. "But I'm glad you were able to let it out… It's not healthy to hold it in, unfeeling."

"I wish I could stay numb." She mumbled against him. The pain stabbed at her, but she held it under control.

"I know. Well, I _don't know, 'cause, I've never been through anything like it… So I don't know what it feels like. But, I can see it written all over her face." _

"_I can't dwell on it." He grunted and brushed her hair out of her face. _

"_Go wash up." He said, then left the room._

"_Alright." She said. She went to the water basin and cupped her hands with water. She threw it on her face and looked in the mirror. She gasped. _

_Her eyes were bruised, her cheek was swollen and her lips were cut and busted. Her coloring was off, worn from multiple bruising and healing. She closed her eyes and touched her face gingerly. Maybe she could use a little bit of magic to heal herself? She pressed her palm against her face and concentrated the magic there. She shuddered at the sudden beautiful heat that glowed inside her complexion. She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was back to normal. She breathed a sigh in relief. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"How do we go back to the future?" Link asked Raina. She was watching her mother play on the floor with her doll. It was at least two o' clock. She beamed up at Raina and Raina smiled back.

Little Saria stood up and walked over to Raina, she hugged her knee.

"I don't know just yet, but we'll figure it out." She responded idly.

"I don't want you to go." The little girl said in her soprano voice. "Stay with me and momma!"

Raina ran her fingers through her mother's hair and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Link and I will see you again. Trust me on this, little one."

"When?" She whined wrapping her little arms around Raina's waist.

"Not… Soon… But many years from now…"

"Will I be a big girl?" She looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Yes… A very big girl…" Raina said softly. Her mother was so innocent. So sweet. So loving in the future to come. The little girl's eyes widened in wonder.

"A big girl…" She repeated blissfully, but then she sighed. "That's a long time from now."

"Yes… But when you see me… You will know me."

"Really?" She squealed in delight, then laughed and ran from her to her mother. She hugged her around the legs and looked back at Raina and Link.

"Momma, Raina says that we will see each other again in the future!" Saria ran her hands through her daughter's hair and smiled down at her.

"That is lovely, dearest." Saria seemed to be tearing up herself. "Honey, why don't you go to your room and play."

"Okay!" She gave her mother a quick hug then ran from the room. Saria walked over to Raina and cupped both her hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her grey eyes.

"So young, yet, you have to deal with these hardships…" She sighed. "My future grandchild."

"You were only a child when you became the Sage of the Forest." Raina reminded her.

"It is true." She gave Raina a hug and kissed her cheek. Then she walked over to Link.

"You look so much like him. Generations in the future. I just wish I could see him once again, but at least I get to see his flesh and blood." She hugged him close, tears running down her cheeks. "It isn't the same thing but it's close enough."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see him again, Saria." Link said solemnly. She smoothed out his shirt and stepped back, beaming through her tears.

"It is alright… But, it's about time you went back to your regular time." She said. "It is to my understanding that it is now under the cloak of the Age of Darkness?"

"Yes, it happened while we left." Raina responded.

"Raina, you can take him back to the future."

"How?"

"It's within your power as a Sage of Light, I will walk you through it." Raina looked toward her mother's room.

"Right… But, before I leave, I want to say goodbye to my mother. I don't know if I will ever be able to see her again in the future." She said with finality. Just then little Saria ran into the room and hugged Raina as tight as she could.

"I'm going to miss you, Raina." She cried, burying her face in her lap.

"I'm going to miss you too, just keep faith, okay?" Raina said, tears escaping herself.

Grandmother Saria pulled her daughter away from Raina and held her tight against her.

"Just take his hands." She said. Link put both his hands into Raina's. "Close your eyes."

Raina did so, and she felt the power of her light swirling inside her.

"Call on the goddess of time." She heard Saria say, but she sounded distant. There were pinpoints of golden and silver light swirling about her consciousness. "Call on the Oracle of Ages…"

"Nayru, goddess of wisdom, goddess of time." But Raina wasn't paying attention to her voice. The lights grew stronger, stronger, and stronger more, then suddenly they crashed together and collided with her spirit. It almost took her breath away. She felt _golden_ inside. She imagined what it was like in Ordon. The tinkling stream that ran subtly through the village. The little children laughing and playing. The fresh breezes, the rich earth. The ranch. She imagined Zelda held captive under Ganondorf, and she felt the urge to rescue her. The images whirled in her head faster and faster still. The desire to go back was as potent as ever. Then suddenly it all stopped, her feet hit land. She felt Link remove his hands and opened her eyes.

"Are we back?" She asked.

"Yeah." They looked around them. It was dark. The temple of time was completely destroyed. The air reeked with decay. The sky above them was roiling with black and deep purple clouds. Red lightning clashed, thunder roared. The grass around them was black. The trees crumbled into bleak ash. The spring was dried up. The wind was poisonous. It smelled like death.

"Where should we go?" Link asked.

"We have to rescue Zelda."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know exactly…" Raina said slowly, "I have no idea how on earth we're supposed to jog her memory… I mean… She is the one who hid the other two spiritual stones."

"I think we need to update Chase and Zack." Link finally said.

Seven months had passed and no sign of Link and Raina. Nurin the priestess of Kakariko village had cast a protective barrier against Ganon or his forces around the town. Only friends could enter the village. It was safe for now. There was question about it before, because they were unsure that they should put the barrier up because it might bar Link and Raina from entering, but Nurin had assured them that it would only hold against enemies. But, seven months had passed since they departed and they began to grow worried.

"I'm sure they're alright." Zack said confidently. "Raina said it herself that time would flow normally when they were in the past, but maybe it's also accelerated, it's like, what if they had spent, you know, a day there, and so all this time has passed?"

"Stop rambling, Zack." Chase grumbled.

"I think he has a point." Zelda said thoughtfully. "I have never traveled the time stream myself, but, I suppose that could be an option."

"It is dangerous to be outside at this time." Nurin said, looking out of the sanctuary window. "Monsters roaming around everywhere outside the village, but I have no doubt in mind that they can protect themselves." Zelda stood up, they all looked to her.

"I am going to go on a walk." She said.

"Be careful." Nurin said. Zelda left the sanctuary and looked up at the sky. It was dark, despite the fact that it was at least noon, and unnaturally frigid for May. The sun hasn't risen in seven months, and she knew that it wouldn't until all this was over. But she couldn't help despairing in the looming gloom, having fearful thoughts that maybe this war was in vain. That they would lose. That Link and Raina somehow met their demise in the past. They wouldn't be coming back. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, but it was hard. It was hard not to feel those things in these troublesome times.

She felt sick.

"Get yourself together." She told herself firmly. They are alive. They are coming back. Then the image of Link's bloody mangled body came to her mind and she threw up. She collapsed on the ground. _He is fine. He is okay. He is coming back to me. _She ran into the hotel and brushed her teeth and her hair, making herself look presentable. She exited the hotel and looked up at Death Mountain. It looked treacherous, more treacherous than it was before the Age of Darkness. That was where the Gorons lived and she wondered how they were faring. They were perceptive so she knew that _they_ knew what was going on. She had promised she wouldn't leave the village so she was incapable of visiting them.

There was a loud clanking in the distance. The gate. She unsheathed a dagger and crept toward the gate, hiding behind a withered tree. When she saw who it was the dagger slipped from her fingers. _It was Link. _

"Link!" She yelled running toward him, he drew his sword, so did Raina. They looked care worn and tired and their clothes were dusty. She stopped. He was glaring at her viciously.

"Raina get behind me." He ordered. She did so without complaint, he turned on Zelda. "Who are you?"

"How can you not know who I am?" She hadn't changed _that _much. Sure, her hair was longer, but that shouldn't matter, unless he forgot who she was? Then she realized that he still believed her to be still in the castle with Ganondorf. "I escaped, Link."

"How am I suppose to believe that?" He demanded. She walked up to him, and he tensed up, holding the master sword threateningly against her.

"I see you have retrieved the Sword of Evil's bane." She said. She reached into her blouse and pulled out her Triforce piece. "This is the Triforce of wisdom."

"Ganondorf caused the Age of Darkness, he touched the Triforce didn't he?" Link said, confused.

"No, just by entering the Sacred Realm he could make the transformation. Once the Triforce pieces are combined, he could touch it and make the reign permanent. He had the choice to wait and claim the Triforce, but his greed, his lust for darkness, he caused it early." Zelda explained.

"Zelda…" He sheathed his sword, and walked up to her, looked down into her eyes. It was a beautiful moment. Gazing into his ice blue eyes. They were sharp like a hawk, filled with his courage. His power. His linage. She touched his cheek. He was so warm. "How did you escape?"

"Ganondorf left the castle so I seized the chance… The castle is completely transformed. The castle is burned down. The people… So many people died and I couldn't do anything about it. My people think I have abandoned them." Her voice broke, tears sprang into her eyes, and she looked away. He held her tightly in his arms. They were so strong and comforting, and for the first time, she felt safe. He kissed her hair, her forehead, the corner of her lips before pressing them sweetly against hers. She felt his sweet intoxicating breath wash over her. She lost herself in kissing him, her tears fell freely from her eyes, so was so happy. Reunited with who she believed was her soul mate. Her other half.

Throughout the rest of the day, the company rejoiced in the reunion of their friends. Inside the hotel, they caught up to what each has been up to. Link and Raina explained what happened in the past. How they claimed the Kokiri Emerald.

Link pulled it out of his pack and held it up in his palm. It was definitely the real thing.

"I do not understand how the Deku Tree could say that I hid the other two Spiritual Stones." Zelda said haltingly. "I do not remember…"

"You were attacked, you lost your memory." Raina said, placing a comforting hand on Zelda's. She looked lovingly into Chase's eyes, who smiled back at her.

Zelda was greatly disturbed by this new information.

"I messed up… How do I remember where I hid them?" She turned to Nurin. Nurin was still looking at the emerald.

"All I can say is sleep on it." She shrugged. "Clear your mind, distract yourself for now."

"What if she touches the emerald?" Zack suddenly said. They all turned to him. He looked unabashed as he explained himself. "It's a very powerful thing isn't it? Full of powerful potent magic. She hid the other two that had the same potency. She has the power of the Triforce inside her. The Triforce of wisdom in fact. She already has a great potential for magic already. So, if she touches the emerald, maybe it will heal her memory?" They all continued to stare at him, so he looked down, his face was red.

"Hmm…" Nurin seemed to be thinking hard. "It wouldn't hurt, I suppose. He is right that the emerald is by far the most powerful object besides the Triforce, though _nothing _could surpass that power. The connection between the Triforce and the sacred gems should be quite strong."

Link shrugged and held the emerald in front of Zelda. Her thoughts were whirling around in her head. If it didn't work, would that make her a failure? She lifted a finger above his palm, hesitated before she touched it. It was like a jolt through her system. She could feel something reeling under the surface of her memories. It was on the tip of her brain, she could almost see it. But not quite. She saw a large castle… Windy… and…. A waterfall? She was pretty sure she saw Zora's domain, but… Why would she hide it in it's original spot? _That_ would be the most predictable.

But, maybe that was her plan all along? Why would she hide in in the most obvious position, so open to the enemy? The enemy wouldn't expect something so stupid.

And, as for the wind… The wind temple hadn't been seen for ages. It's location moved quite a lot on it's own. How did she find it?

She grimaced, pressing her fingers into her head.

_Think!_

It was all lost on her. Would she have risked telling anybody about her plans. Well, maybe Impa, but Impa was still in the castle… If she was still alive.

"Zelda?" Link touched her shoulder gently. She jumped.

"Oh… I almost had it." She sighed. "I _think _I saw Zora's Domain… We could start there… But, I do not know."

"It's a start." He consoled her. She felt exhausted.

"That took a lot out of me." She admitted. He allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder, stroking her knee as she curled up her legs against him.

She realized that she and Link were alone in her room. The others had kindly left them to themselves. While she was thinking. He kissed her shoulder and held her hand against his chest. She looked up at him, and his lips found hers again. It was rapture… Being with him again. For just a few moments, they could be allowed to forget all the terror in the world. She laid down on her back and he laid on his side, pressed against her, his head resting on his propped up hand. He was stroking her face again.

"I was so scared for you." He whispered. "I was scared that he would kill you."

"He did not do so." She said.

"Chase told me what happened… You've healed up quite a lot."

"Physically at least." He buried his face against her neck, his arms around her.

"I wish I could take that pain away."

"You are helping, just by being here." She murmured. "With you here, it is nearly impossible to think about it. Like my mind is refusing to think about it." She felt him kiss her neck and underneath her chin. She shuddered when she felt his tongue.

"You should get some sleep." He finally said, sitting up.

"Wait, please do not leave me. Can you stay?" She begged him. He paused before laying down with his body against hers, his arms wrapped around her.

She was able to sleep peacefully that night.

The next morning she woke up with Link watching her. He was smiling.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Good." They sat silent for a while, looking each other in the eyes. "When do we leave for Zora's Domain."

"Our horses are here. In the stable. We need to get supplies together, food rations."

"What if Ganon finds you? Maybe you should stay here…" He started, but she stopped him.

"No, I need to go. Besides, I cast a web of concealment around me, he cannot find me by magical means. He would have to just happen across me physically while he was strolling Hyrule fields which of course he wouldn't be caught doing. He relies too much on his power."

"What if he tracks me, or Chase, or Zack. He knows Zack is with us."

"As long as you are with me, anyone who is with me, is masked as well. He cannot track any of us, or he would have come storming into Kakariko already. Well, if Nurin hadn't cast that protective shield around the town, anyways."

"So, when are we going to leave?" He repeated. She thought about it a moment.

"We are safe here for now… Why not leave in a couple weeks, that way I can do some mental preparing. Try to remember for sure whether they stones are where I believe they are."

"You only said about one of the stones being in Zora's Domain, though, where is the other one?" He asked, confused.

"I think the other one is in the wind temple."

"Wind temple? Where is that?" He asked. She sat up.

"See, that is where things get complicated… The Wind Temple is known to move when it sees fit."

"Move? When it sees fit?" He repeated, disbelieving. "You make it sound like it's a living thing. Like it thinks."

"It sort of _does live. In a matter of speaking. The Wind Temple is a highly magical place. It is a sacred place. Magic is living, and magic is actually contained inside the walls of the palace. That's why the place is filled with wind. The wind is actually the castoff of the magic that is seeping from the walls. And since the magic is alive, if it feels like it is in danger, it will move. If times are troubling, then it will move." _

"_That's not good." He said, throwing his legs over the bed, and standing up. He started pacing around the room. _

"_Do you remember where it was when you hid one of the stones inside?" _

"_Unfortunately… No." She said hopelessly. _

"_It's alright. We've got sort of a lead on Zora's Domain, right?" _

"_Maybe…" She said. _

"_Well, if you think we should start at Zora's Domain, then instead of waiting a couple weeks, let's go in two days." _

"_Why so soon?" She asked. _

"_Ganon will probably come looking here soon, for you. Not that I have anything against Nurin, but I don't know the endurance capability of her barrier. I don't exactly trust it, especially if Ganon's involved." _

_Zelda frowned. _

"_I suppose so." Disillusioned, she thought glumly that maybe she could at least have had some time with Link before they had to risk their lives. She knew it was foolish to think of that, but duty came first. Her kingdom came first. She thought of her father, King Raphael, of what he would say if he saw what was going on in the world. She knew he would feel guilty because he trusted Ganondorf. _

_But she didn't blame him. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_Yes, I am just thinking about my father." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." _

"_He is in peace, I am just glad that he does not have to see the world now." _

_The next day, the group rested and packed up their supplies. Epona, Pan, and a beautiful chestnut named Roan. Nurin let Zelda borrow Roan while Chase could ride Pan and Link could ride Epona, so she wouldn't have to share a horse with one of them. _

_Zelda noticed that Raina and Zack have been unusually quiet though, and she grew concerned. While Raina was washing the dishes in the kitchen she took her aside. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked quietly. _

"_I've been thinking… I should stay in Kakariko for a while." _

"_Why? What do you mean, Raina?" Raina looked at Zelda. _

"_You know what I have to do, you sent me the answers yourself." _

"_Yes…" Zelda held her hand. "I know it must be hard for you… Having that knowledge of what you must do… Hanging over your head." _

"_I need time to prepare." She said. "I talked to Nurin, and she agrees that I should stay here. She was going to help me come to terms with it… Meditation, you know?" _

"_Yes." Zelda pulled Raina into her arms and held her close. "Take all the time you need to prepare. It might not be for another two years until we find the gem stones, maybe even a decade, we do not know." _

_Zelda was almost out the door when Raina called back to her._

"_Zelda?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I wanted to say… Thank you." Zelda looked back at her, smiled and said nothing, after all, what was she supposed to say after that?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After Zelda told him that he was acting kind of weird, Link decided to talk to Zack.

"I was just thinking, you know, my sister." Zack mumbled. "The tavern maid told me she would take care of Nella's body, and after what Zelda said, the town was destroyed. I want to know where my sister is. I want to recover her body."

"So, you're leaving us?" Link concluded.

"It would be the best. I mean, I'm nothing special, there's nothing I can do to save the world. My priorities is with my dead sister. I want to do what's right. What she deserves."

"You did quite a bit, you shouldn't say that there's nothing you can do to save the world. You brought the Book of Medora when I flaked. You figured out how to restore Zelda's memory, well partly. But, we are a lot farther than we were." Link could see that Zack was about to protest, but he cut him off. "However, if you feel like this is your priority, then I'm not going to stop you."

"Link, I'm sorry. I feel like such a coward."

"You're not a coward, you just want what's right for your sister." Link said reassuringly. He looked out the window and saw Zelda on a walk with Nurin. They seemed to be deeply engaged in a serious conversation. "So how do you think you're going to find her?"

"There's a hidden village up north, I think I'll start there."

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to—"

"I doubt I would be able to find you." Zack cut in apologetically. "We might never be able to see each other again." Zelda's clear laughter rang through the window, and Zack glanced over to her.

"I'll be leaving in the night, tell the queen and the others I said goodbye, okay? And no hard feelings."

"Why don't you say goodbye yourself?" Link asked.

"Honestly, I don't like goodbyes, really." Zack muttered almost incoherently.

"I understand."

"Just be careful out there?" Link said, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack pushed his hands into his pockets and ducked out the room. Link turned his attention to Zelda. The sun was setting, the next day they would leave. Raina had told him earlier that she was staying in Kakariko, for reasons she wouldn't tell him. She said she would wait for him until he gets the Spiritual Stones. She seemed saddened by it because she would be separated from him and Chase, no doubt, but she somehow also seemed resigned.

He didn't ask because he knew she wouldn't tell him. It was her business not his.

She was in the basement of the sanctuary at the moment, meditating. She had been acting rather odd too, but Zelda informed him that it was nothing he should worry about.

"She is worried about you and Chase, she is worried about your safety when you leave." She had said vaguely.

Later that night, Zelda was asleep, Link looked out the window and saw Zack slipping away into the night, his bag packed. Chase was reading the map of Hyrule marking paths he believed would keep them out of the eye of the enemy.

"Where's Zack going?" Chase asked absently.

"He's going to try to find his sister's body." Link responded.

"Without us?"

"We have a bigger mission."

"True, true."

Zelda shifted slightly and turned over onto her other side. Link sighed and walked away from the window sitting on the edge of her bed.

Pulling the comforter onto her shoulders, he said, "We'll leave at sunrise."

Zack hurried along Kakariko gorge and as fast as he could to Eldin Bridge. He reached it and leaned against the stone taking a deep breath. He was out of Zelda's protection and it was likely Ganon would pinpoint him anytime now.

It was best that if Ganon did try to search for him, he be as far away from Zelda as possible. A sudden pain wrenched at his side. The brand.

He pulled up his shirt and saw the telltale sparkle of the crystal that Ganon had imbedded into his side.

No, not now.

He ran as quickly as he could across the bridge and out the other side. There was a flash of light.

"Hello, Zackari." Ganondorf said behind him. He turned around.

"What do you want?" Zack said dully.

"I'm just wondering why you haven't reported to me immediately as soon as you entered Kakariko village." He said, his tone seemed cool and calm, but Zack could hear something seething just under the surface waiting to burst out. "You have not eliminated Nurin. You know I need her gone in order to breach the village."

"My sister, where is she?" Zack asked, trying to put up a brave front.

"She's right here." He snapped his fingers and she appeared at his side. Her eyes wide in fright. She was bound and gagged. Nella.

"Please, just give her to me." Zack begged.

"I want you to go back and annihilate Nurin, then I will give your sister back to you, Zackari." He responded silkily. There was another sharp pain in his side as the crystal responded to Ganondorf's will. "GO!"

Zack snuck back into the village his mind racing. He felt _guilty. _That's why he didn't kill Nurin before. Zelda wasn't like he had expected. She was purely good. Before he traveled with them, Ganon had appeared to him in a dream. He said that he would kill Nella if he didn't do as he asked. The woman Ganondorf killed in the castle was actually the barmaid from the tavern, disguised by undetectable magic that changed her appearance into his beloved sister. Nella was only too glad to follow in Ganondorf's orders. He changed her into the barmaid and when they left, she disposed of the barmaid's body.

When they were camping one time, Ganondorf appeared to Zack in a dream saying that once they entered Kakariko village, Nurin would cast a protective shield over the village, and he was to immediately kill her so that Ganondorf could raid the village. Now, Zelda was there, and Ganon's desire was stronger than ever. He was impatient.

Zack had no choice.

He had taken Nella so that he could insure that Zack would do his bidding. The terror in Nella's eyes filled Zack with despair. He had to do this.

He opened the door to the sanctuary quietly and entered.

Nurin looked up at him from her seated position in front of a fire.

"Hello, Zack." She said, "I thought you were gone."

Zack didn't waste any time. He walked up to her and made as if to embrace her, but swiftly sliced her throat with the dagger he was concealing. She fell to the floor, dead.

He ran as fast as he could back to Ganondorf. Panting and gasping, and grabbing his knees, he looked up at him.

"You promised." He said. Ganon shrugged and took the gag out of her mouth.

She ran into Zack's arms.

"Zacky." She wailed, cuddling against him.

"Nella, please come here a moment." Ganon said. She looked frightfully at him and back at Zack. She knew she didn't have a choice, so she walked carefully back up to him.

"Yes, you're majesty?" She said in a small voice. He grabbed her and threw her off the cliff.

"NO!" Zack screeched. Ganon stepped up to him and snapped his neck. He crumpled to the ground lifeless.

"This is for your disobedience." He kicked him off the cliff and disappeared to do his planning.

There was an explosion, Zelda jerked awake with a gasp.

There were screams, beastly screams. Another explosion. Link was up immediately.

He grabbed the bags and kicked Chase awake.

"I think the village is being breached." He whispered disbelievingly. Raina jumped to action helping him gather all the packs.

They ran out of the hotel and snuck around back to where their horses were being kept. They rode hard out of the village, Zelda saw a glimpse of bokoblins and bulbin warriors destroying every house in the village. There was fire, and the whole village was up in smoke. _What happened to Nurin? _

_They wouldn't be detected leaving the village because of her protective web of concealment, Ganon would think he had the upper hand. Somehow she had had a feeling that something was going to happen. They didn't stop until they were sure it was well into the day, riding west through Hyrule fields. _

_They stopped in cave, deciding to make camp there. _

"_What I don't understand is how Nurin's protection could fail?" Link said. _

"_The only way is if she's dead." Zelda said, lamentation washing over her. She looked at the three. "Where's Zack?" _

"_Zack left… But… Why?"_

"_He wanted to recover his sister's body." Link answered._

"_I hope he's okay." Raina said worriedly._

"_I'm sure he's fine." Chase said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _

_Zelda walked out of the cave and looked toward Kakariko. _

_There was smoke rising in the distance. She heard Link's light footfall behind her. _

"_I'm sorry, Zelda." He said. "I know you cared for Nurin." _

"_She was a great woman." Zelda said quietly._

"_What I don't understand is how she got killed. She had cast the barrier against enemies." _

"_Well, then that is the answer is it not? She said. He looked at her blankly. "It was someone she thought she trusted. How else could it have happened?" _

"_I don't know, maybe her magic failed." _

"_Impossible." Zelda said, shaking her head. "She was a very powerful priestess. Her magic would not just fail automatically." _

"_Well, why do we have to assume that someone killed her? What if she let the barrier down on her own?" He said. _

"_I do not think she would betray us like that." Zelda said firmly. _

"_We can't go back now, not when he's there." He said. _

"_It is a long way to Zora's Domain, you should get some sleep. We will have to go through Southern Hyrule Fields and go around Castle Town. Then we will go North following the main river. I will take the first watch and wake you three up in a few hours." _

"_Okay." He gripped her hand comfortingly and went back inside the cave. _

_After Zelda woke them up, they set off. They were on the western edge of Hyrule Fields, Zelda could see Lake Hylia from the hill they were on. It was a large and quite beautiful lake, Zora's Domain was the source of all the water in Hyrule. Right now, with the overcast skies, the lake looked gloomy and shimmered dully under the dim light. It had started to rain heavily, the river was almost to the point of overflowing. They refilled their water skeins in the river and continued on north. The air was colder, it felt like winter, even thought it was the first day of June. It was like seasons were all mixed up since the change. _

_Several days had passed until they were finally far enough North. The mountains where a sharp knife against the ominous sky. There was little plant life and they turned a corner, rising higher into the mountain path. They heard the loud rushing of the river down below them, but it became more muted the higher they climbed. _

"_Here we are, this is the entrance to Zora's Domain." Zelda told the others. Raina sighed, forcing Zelda to remember that she originally was not going to come here. She was riding behind Chase on Pan. _

"_We have to leave our horses here." Zelda continued. "Link, Chase, why don't you go ahead, I have to talk to Raina, we'll be following close behind you." They agreed and dismounted their horses. The cave was light and airy, the stone walls were intricately decorated in large and elaborate swirls, the stone was a light blue color. The Zoras had carved out wide stone archways, so that the entry way was light and airy. _

"_Wow, it's beautiful." Raina breathed. Looking through the archway. There was a large waterfall cascading into the mouth of the river. The Zora River flowed downward toward Lake Hylia. The whole place was carved out of the mountainside in an enormous circle. Zelda knew that the throne room was located at the top of the waterfall. Maybe she could talk to the king of the Zoras, Ralis the III. She could see several Zora swimming gracefully in the waters below. Link and Chase led the way toward the grand stairway to the throne room. _

"_What did you want to talk about?" Raina whispered. _

"_I know you were going to stay in Kakariko, but you were forced to come with us." _

'_There's nothing that could have helped." _

"_After I speak with King Ralis, I will escort you to your parent's house. I am sure they will be very happy to see you again." _

"_I was thinking the same thing. After all your vision occurred in the shrine underneath my house." That wasn't exactly what Zelda was trying to make at, but she didn't correct herself. _

"_You need to relax." Zelda said. _

"_It's hard when I know what I have to do." _

"_You are a brave woman, Raina, I am very glad I came to know you." Zelda said. Raina touched her pendent nervously. _

"_I took it off, you know?" She said casually. "It nearly killed me." _

_Zelda nodded. "The necklace is a concrete part of your spirit." _

"_I see." _

"_We had better catch up to those two, I need to speak with Ralis alone." She ran up ahead and touched Link on his shoulder. "Stay here." _

_She walked up the rest of the way on the staircase and touched the shoulder of one of the two guards that were standing there. _

"_Queen Zelda." He murmured as they both bowed. _

"_I need to speak with your king." She told them. They moved aside. _

_King Ralis was sitting in his ornate throne. He looked very much like his grandfather who was alive during the time when Zant had tried to cover Hyrule in Twilight. Zora royalty tend to live for at least three centuries. _

"_Zelda, I have been expecting you to return." He said. _

"_I have been here before?" Zelda asked, "I thought so." _

"_You do not remember?" He asked, confused. _

"_I was attacked." She answered him. "Did I hide one of the Spiritual stones with you?" _

"_No." He said. Dismay washed over her. "You did come here to ask if I should hold the Sapphire though, but I refused." He added, seeing the look on her face. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because, Ganon's forces invaded my home, killed quite a few of my best soldiers. I knew that this would happen so I told you where to hide it." _

_Excitement coursed through her._

"_Where?" _

"_At the bottom of Lake Hylia." _

"_In the temple?" She said quickly._

"_Yes." He said. "I will be happy to send you some transport down the river so you will get there quickly, I understand you have need of haste." _

"_Yes, that is correct." Zelda said, flashing him a smile. He looked behind her and saw Link, Chase, and Raina. _

"_You have company." He noted. "Do you need to rest?" _

"_Well, I suppose we could stay for at least half a day, our supplies is dwindling." Zelda admitted. _

_For the rest of the day, they relaxed in the water below the throne room. Raina and Chase were having fun splashing each other, Link was practicing how deep he could dive. She supposed he was just practicing holding his breath, she didn't bother telling him it was a waste of time however, the bottom of Lake Hylia was far to deep. She herself was floating on her back looking up at the sky. The water was cool, crisp and refreshing. It didn't even bother her that the air around her was cool itself. The water was soothing to her nerves. She hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. She decided to dive deep into the water and let the pressure cradle her. She let her arms float out, pushing upward so that she could stay underwater instead of floating to the surface. She closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Link was in front of her. _

_He swam around her and under her legs playfully. She couldn't suppress a grin. _

_She kicked at him and he mimed grabbing his side in pain. He pressed his palms against hers, then put his fingers between hers. He kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and forced themselves deeper. They were underwater for over a minute, but they didn't need oxygen just yet. She wanted to see how long they could stay underwater before they needed air, they were just practicing, fooling around while they were doing so, sure, but still practice. A few Zora drifted by to watch them. _

_Two minutes, three minutes. Her lungs were starting to protest. She looked to Link and pointed upward. He nodded and the pushed off the bottom together torpedoing up to the surface. They were gasping for air, but then she couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Yeesh, we thought you guys were drowning." Chase complained swimming over to them. Raina swam over to the water edge and climbed out. She dried her body and her hair with a towel. _

"_They were just messing around." She said, smiling. _

"_You know that Lake Hylia is much, much deeper than this, right?" Zelda told Link. He frowned. _

"_Seriously?" He pouted, "all this practice for nothing?" _

"_Well, not nothing." She said. _

"_How are we supposed to get to the bottom then?" He asked. A Zora nearby overheard them and swam over to them. _

"_King Ralis said he was preparing a potion for you." She said. _

"_A potion?" Chase repeated. _

"_Yes, it is supposed to be able to make you breathe underwater indefinitely, well, at least until three hours are up." _

"_Interesting." Zelda said. _

"_The pressure is going to be pretty rough though, so we also have some protective swimwear for you." _

"_That sounds lovely." Zelda told her. The Zora woman swam away. _

"_Well, that solves our problem." Chase said, going to shore after Raina._

"_We have to get going soon." Zelda said. _

"_It might take a while for the potions to be prepared." Raina called out to them._

"_True." Zelda said. She and Link went back to shore and laid down on the white sand. She glanced at him and saw him watching her. "What?" _

"_Nothing." He said, looking away._

"_Alright." _

_Later that night, they found that the potion was ready. The swimwear was made out of some protective Zora armor. They allowed the body to breathe while lessening the pressure that came with deeper waters._

"_Are you absolutely sure that you cannot stay the night?" King Ralis asked Zelda. "It is going to rain tonight." _

"_We cannot delay any longer, Ralis, my apologies." Zelda said. _

"_When you put the Zora's sapphire in the temple, you added some protection around it." _

"_I am sure I will be able to recognize and take away the charms I might have put around it." _

"_The monster of the seas?" He told her quietly. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You raised the aquatic morpheel from the dead and it is now guarding the gem." He explained. _

"_I see." _

"_You made it so that when anyone tries to take the Sapphire, the morpheel will drag the intruder to the depths."_

"_How do I kill it?" She asked uncertainly. _

"_That I do not know." He peered at Link. "I am sure Courage will find a way, however."_

"_Did I say anything about the Goron Ruby?" _

"_You didn't exactly tell me where you hid it. You only told me, that if anything were to happen to you, tell the person who would find it to 'look to the skies and the answer will come.'" _

"_The wind temple?" He shrugged. _

"_When will you be leaving? I will prepare canoes." _

"_One hour."_

"_Spirits be with you." He whispered clapping both his hands on her shoulders. "I wish you and your comrades all the best." _

_She looked at Link and wondered if he would be able to manage it. Not without her help however. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Er, I tried to do a portion in this is in symbol font, but I don't know if it turned out like it, it might be just times new roman. Huh. Well if it worked, then well good. (: If not, then you're possessed with the Triforce of courage. Good for you.**

"It is time for us to leave." Zelda told the others. She looked at Chase and Raina. "I do not think you two should come with us, it is far too dangerous."

"What? Why not? I've been dying to see some action!" Chase grumbled.

"Raina needs protection as a Sage of Light." Zelda explained. "Her life cannot be put in the line of danger. You do not have magic, but you can protect her."

"Well, where are we supposed to stay?"

"The spirit spring of Lanaryu is a very safe place. It is in Lake Hylia. You two will stay there."

"What if Ganondorf senses us?"

"I cast webs of concealment on each of you, he cannot find you."

"Oh, okay."

They canoed down Zora river, the river was swift and it carried them quickly down to Lake Hylia, it took little more than thirty minutes to get there. Above them they could see the great stone Lanaryu Bridge. The Zora that guided them wished them luck and swam back up the waterfall that led back upstream to Zora's Domain. Rain was pouring heavily it was wonder how the canoes didn't sink.

Zelda led the group up to the Spirit Spring. It was a beautiful little cavern inside the mountain side Snakes, stone depictions of the water spirit Lanaryu, stood around the walls of the place looking up into the heavens. There was a tall cliff in front of them, and a long drop down into the spring itself, but the paths on both sides led downward at an incline so if they felt like swimming they could exit the place easily. She helped Raina and Chase set up camp near the water edge. The grass was sweetly scented and tall. They didn't need a fire because the cavern was surprisingly warm. The water was too. It was a peaceful place.

"Why don't you just wait until the morning?" Raina asked Link and Zelda. "It's too dark and rainy outside."

"It couldn't hurt." Link said.

The next morning, Zelda was shaken awake by Link.

Raina and Chase were still sleeping in each other's arms.

"It's time to go." Link whispered. He brought out to vials full of frothy ocean blue liquid. They took off their clothes and put on the Zora Armor. It was skintight and the texture was rather odd, it didn't chafe against her, it just seemed like a second layer of skin. Tight, but breathable, it felt natural.

They walked out the Spring and inside the shallow end of the lake. The water was cold as it washed up against their shins.

"Ready?" Link asked her. She nodded and they both uncorked and downed the liquid. It tasted like cinnamon candy. They waded deeper in the water, Zelda twirled her hair into a messy knot at the back of her neck. She took a deep breath and dived in with a splash.

She dived in deep and looked up to see Link dive in after her. Her lungs were starting to protest, but she was afraid to take a breath. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and took a deep breath. It felt amazing. The consistency of the water was strange, but she could breathe it in easily. Link seemed to be breathing easily as well. They swam deeper into the lake. It was about thirty leagues deep. Zelda saw the entrance to the temple and pointed it out. There were a couple Zora swimming around spiral pillars situated around the enclave at the bottom where the temple stood. The entrance was embedded into the lake floor and seemed to go miles deep into the earth.

"_We have heard you were coming." _One of the Zoras told her.

Zelda nodded.

"_The temple is treacherous." _The other said. "_There is a monster that resides in it now, are you absolutely sure you wish to enter?" _

Link nodded.

"_Very well." _They both said together. Zelda led the way into the small opening. The tunnel was very small and it led downward. It was disorientating as it twisted and swooped upward. There were bari, or a large jellyfish, everywhere, their tendrils alight with electricity. They narrowly avoided them. Finally, their heads hit the surface.

"We have only three hours." Zelda told Link, "Before the potion wears off, we have to get the stone or we' are going to be stuck down here."

"Why didn't he pack up extra vials?"

"It is a hard potion to make, and besides it is fatal if taken in double doses. It is like poison."

"I see." They climbed out of the water onto the hard, cold stone ground. They were in a large entryway. There was an ornate door on the second floor. There was a large twisting staircase that led up the second floor. They followed the staircase and opened the door. They entered a colossal cavern. There was a large circular pit of deep water, but in the very center was a large pillar that reached into the water to the bottom and all the way to the top. It was at least ten feet thick in diameter. There was a large ornate door pitted in it with a small ledge. The door was chained with a broken lock.

"I guess I never bothered to lock it because of the morpheel inside." Zelda said in a low voice, but it still managed to echo in the large room. There wasn't a ladder or anything that would let them climb down into the water.

"Let's dive." Link said, doing so. It was a twelve foot drop, he swam up to the pillar and climbed out. Zelda dived in, slicing easily into the water and she propelled herself up to the surface and climbed onto the ledge with the help of Link. She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Link pulled the chains off the door, they fell with an echoing clang. After opening they found themselves in a very small, very dark room. A small pit of water.

Zelda put her feet in the water. It was frigid. Shivering she looked up into him.

"Time to put up a brave front Link. This is going to be rough." She warned him.

"I'm ready." She lowered her whole body in, fighting a shuddering gasp and put her head under water. She felt like her insides were going to freeze up inside her. Her heart hammered in protest. It was a narrow tunnel, she pushed her way deeper before she finally got to a wider walls, and finally turned upside down and swam deeper. She felt Link beside her. They found themselves in a large underwater coliseum. There were dim, eerie blue lights situated sparsely around the expanse of the place. The rippling water contorted and twisted the light into something sinister. Down, and down, in the very center at the very bottom was a soft golden light. Link nudged her in the shoulder and nodded at it.

"Be careful." She mouthed at him. She didn't know if he understood, but he swam deeper while she drifted there. He unsheathed the Master Sword and looked at the Zora Sapphire. He grabbed it.

Everything started shaking, the water rippled and rolled, Zelda had to fight to stay in the same place. Link started swimming upward, but something as thick as a python shot out of the sand and wrapped itself around his leg. Link slashed at the tendril, then others shot out of the sand and grabbed his other leg, and sword free hand. Zelda swam toward him and shot a burst of energy at the tendrils, freeing him.

The sand seemed to be caving in underneath them, then the monster broke free from under the sand. Link tried to push Zelda away, but she clung to him, shaking her head forcefully. She wanted to help.

Link put the sapphire into a pouch tied to his waist and drew the strings tight. Zelda summoned up a time stopping spell and shot it at the monster. He froze in place. There was an eye on it's back and Link lunged at it, he gouged the sword deep within the eye, stabbing it repeatedly. The morpheel gave a terrifying shriek in agony as the time stop spell wore off, black blood fanned out from the wound like a flower. Link was thrown from the eel's back and collided with the wall. He was knocked out. The morpheel buried it's way back into the sand and didn't come back.

Zelda swam as fast as she could toward Link, she pinched his neck but he still didn't wake. They didn't have a lot of time. She checked to see if the Sapphire was okay and carried him upwards. It was hard but she managed to get him to the entrance to the coliseum. She drug him to the surface, though there was barely enough room and smacked at his chest. He stirred but still didn't come back to consciousness.

There was a warm tingling sensation in the pit of her chest, and she knew that the potion would be wearing off soon.

"Please, Link, wake up!" She urged him, smacking his face again. She opened his mouth and pressed her lips against it, forcing oxygen through his lungs. "NO!"

She punched his chest. "WAKE UP!" She screamed. He coughed.

"LINK!" She sobbed into his chest as he groaned and forced himself to sit up.

"We need to leave." He said. She nodded, tears still pouring out of her eyes and helped him stand up. They exited the pillar and looked up.

"How do we get up there?" He asked almost on the edge of panic.

There was a narrow strip of vine that was hanging over the edge. Zelda pointed to it, and they swam over to it.

Zelda climbed up first, and helped Link behind her. They ran as fast as they could to the entryway and dived quickly into the water tunnel. The bari's tentacles stung them repeatedly as they hurried along and came out into Lake Hylia.

There was a fire in her chest, she gasped. They were running out of time, they were still miles away from the surface, she choked on the water as it burned her throat, white spots erupted in front of her eyes. She held her breath. It was no use, she was blacking out. She saw Link reaching for her, clutching his own throat as two shapes darted toward them. Then she knew nothing.

"Chase?" Raina told Chase. They were both swimming in the spring, Chase was swimming laps around the length of it. She had been thinking about telling Chase what she had to do.

"Yeah?" He said, panting as he swam past her for another lap. When he came by again she grabbed his foot and pulled him toward her. "What's up?"

"I ¾" She started, "Er, never mind." He pouted.

"Then why did you stop me?" He protested. He shut up when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just kind of stressed out, I guess." She opened the bag and brought out the Book of Medora. She looked up the page Link read to distract herself.

n the beginning, there was nothing but a blank expanse of universe. he three who were one sought this expanse and conquered it. hey created life, mercy, and liberty and the people to uphold the law of the world. hey were a peaceful people, a perfect universe, until one who had a heart cloaked in greed snatched that happiness and nearly destroyed the world in a rise of fire and power.

nward he raged, onward he conquered. is greed expandeth and consumed the world in hate.

ut, beware, Bearer, for thine heart shalt judgeth your worthy true. f thine heart is consumed by evil, the land shalt not be spared and wilst be cast into an age of darkness and terror. f thine heart is pure, the age of gold shalt spring forth for many millennia.

"Still can't figure it out, hm?" Chase said, making her jump.

"No."

"No matter how long you look at that page it isn't going to become clearer to you."

"You're right, sorry." She closed the book in a cloud of dust, coughing a little she stuffed it in her bag.

"Don't apologize." She looked toward the entrance of the spirit spring.

"They've been gone for over three hours, do you think they're okay?" She said, a nervous edge in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure they're okay." He said, but he glanced at the entrance too. She dived deeper in the water and searched the bottom. There was three boulders and three empty chests. She was wondering where the treasure had gone but knew it didn't matter. She closed her eyes. The spirit spring contained magical healing properties that soothed injuries and a broken soul.

She felt a swish of water and opened her eyes to see Chase next to her. He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body tight against his. He pulled her up to the surface and onto the ground. He hitched her leg around his waist and kissed her neck.

"Really, Chase is this the time?" She asked breathlessly. His mouth was still against her neck and she felt his warm breath as he responded to her.

"You're stressed, why don't we relieve it?" He asked. She pulled away from him.

"I'm not really in the mood, Love." He grimaced and flopped onto his back.

"It's been so long though." He groaned. She smirked kissed, his nose and snuggled against him. He sighed and put his arm around her.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

There was a pounding on her chest, and water was forced from her chest and burning through her throat. The world around her was reeling ¾ gravity was pressing down heavily on her.

There were voices far away, a familiar voice, possibly. Another thudding pain in her chest. She retched up more water and turned over onto her side. Her hair was stuck to her face, she felt a hand brush it away.

"Zelda?" The voice echoed. Link? "Zelda, please wake up." She opened her eyes, the sky was gyrating around her. "Thank god, you're awake." There were two other Zora standing over her.

"I think she's going to be okay, thanks." The two Zora nodded and dived into Lake Hylia with a large splash that drenched them both, well, more so than they were already.

"Can you sit up?" He asked anxiously. She nodded and did so, but her head was struck by a splitting headache. She groaned and pressed both hands on her head. She felt sick to her stomach. She almost keeled over again but Link caught her by the shoulders. He took out the Zora Sapphire and held it in front of her eyes. It glinted mysteriously in the dim light.

There were three sapphire spheres arranged like the Triforce itself inlaid in gold.

He put the gem in his pocket again and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're soaked, we should get back into the spirit spring." He said. She nodded, her energy too far gone to speak. She leaned on him as he led her back into the cave.

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Raina yelled running toward them, but stopped when she saw Zelda's state, her eyes alight with fright. "What happened?" She asked imperiously.

"Almost drowned. " Link explained. Chase sprinted up to them.

"Raina why don't you go help Zelda change and stuff." Chase said, then he looked at Link, "fill me in?"

"Let's get you to lay down." Raina murmured taking her away. She helped her strip down and put her in a fresh clothes. "You look like you went through hell."

"I sort of did." Zelda replied chuckling throatily. Her voice was still rather hoarse. "I was thinking, Raina… Let's take you to Ordon after we leave here."

"What, why?"

"It is safer for you there." Zelda explained, "plus, your parents are probably worried sick."

"But, they know what's at stake." Then she looked down. "I don't want to be away from Chase."

"He can come with you." Zelda said. Raina looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

"He does not have anything to do with the destiny of Hyrule. It is too dangerous. And it is only going to get more dangerous."

"What about you?" Raina pointed out.

"I can take care of myself, and I can use my magic to protect Link." She pulled out the Triforce piece and showed it to Raina. "Remember, I have Wisdom."

"What about the Triforce of Courage? Where is that?" Raina asked. Zelda thought about it for a moment. "I had a theory about it… Have you noticed the triangle shaped birthmark on Link's left hand?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was kind of weird."

"Well, I think that that mark is the Triforce of Courage." Raina looked incredulous.

"No way, it's not all golden or shiny is it?"

"I think when the spiritual stones are put together and when the Sage makes her sacrifice ¾" (Raina winced) "¾the Triforce will make it's appearance."

"Well, what about the Triforce of Power?"

"Ganon has a similar birthmark on his chest." Zelda said.

"But if we do this, then he'll have the Triforce of Power."

"Not if we seize it before him." Raina shook her head.

"But you'd have to be right there in order to snatch it, so it's impossible to get it."

"But that is the whole point Raina." Zelda said blandly. Raina shook her head and stared at her.

"Then… That would be it." Raina said slowly. "That would be the final battle. You'd have to kill him then and there. Once the Triforce… You'd have to reunite the pieces and take it."

"That would empower Link. The Triforce will make him stronger than Ganondorf. He will have to then finish him off and the Age of Darkness will dissipate."

"You would be free to take back your kingdom." Raina pointed out.

"It will be hard to gain the trust back from my people. They think I have caused all this."

"It will work out in the long run."

"I know." Chase jogged over with Link at his heels.

"'Sup, ladies." He wrapped an arm around Raina's shoulders and squeezed them heartily. "Another stone, just one more, and we can leave this crappy life behind." He looked at Zelda. "Proud of you girl."

"Thank you, Chase." Zelda said, looking pointedly at Raina who cleared her throat.

"Chase, let's go back to Ordon." He blinked.

"What, why?"

"This quest isn't for us, and well…" She started, but he interrupted.

"You're the sage of light. This quest is really important to you."

"Alright, would you rather go to Ordon alone? Because it's only going to get more dangerous and I'm not going to let you get caught up in it."

Link looked back and forth between them and nudged Zelda.

"What's going on?" He whispered. She put a finger to her lips and spoke up.

"Chase, she is right." Zelda told him.

"What, you're kicking me out of the group?" He asked incredulously.

"No, it's not that." Raina protested. "It's just that¾" She looked at Zelda urgently.

"It was my idea. We cannot afford anything to happen to the Sage of Light at this point. Ordon is the safest place for you both at the moment, and I do not think that she would want you to get hurt either."

Chase glared at the both of them.

"Well, hell, you're kicking us out when things are getting good." He stormed out of the cave.

"I think he's enjoying this." Link joked lightly. Raina rolled her eyes and ran out after him.

"Well, what about you?" Link asked after a few moments.

"What about me?" She repeated.

"You're not going either."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt." He said.

"Well, Link, in case you have not noticed, I am more resilient than I appear."

"You're the queen of Hyrule."

"I have no kingdom to go to. This is a war between myself, you, and Ganondorf."

"If you get killed¾"

"I shall not get killed. You cannot do all this by yourself, however."

"The legendary hero did."

"With help. And you are not the legendary hero, however much of his blood resides in your veins." Link looked as if Zelda smacked him.

"You don't believe in me?"

"You don't know the world like I do. I have magic you do not."

She didn't want to make a problem with him, but he needed to hear this whether he liked it or not. He can't win without her. Link seemed to realize this and hastily changed the subject.

"What were you and Raina talking about over here?"

She told him everything she told Raina.

"Wow. So, it's that close, right?"

"Are you scared?" She asked him.

"To be honest a little, but whatever." He grinned. His smile faltered as a strange expression crossed his face. "I don't think Raina is being very honest with me."

"What do you mean?"

"She's keeping something from me." He answered, grimacing. "I think it's just to protect me but I just have a bad feeling."

"She will tell you when she is ready."

"You know what she's hiding, don't you?" He accused.

"I may have an idea." He didn't take that as a grain of salt and cleared his throat. "Erm… Maybe I know everything?"

"What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"You would have to ask her, Link, it is not my place to tell you."

'That's the thing, she won't tell me!" Link said outraged. At that moment, Raina and Chase returned¾ he looked considerably happier. Zelda walked over to Raina and pulled her aside. Chase looked at her questioningly but shrugged and settled next to Link.

"You have to tell Link." Zelda told her quietly. Raina looked scandalized.

"There is no way I'm telling him this way. He won't let me do it if I tell him."

"It's better this way, you need to tell Chase as well."

"It will kill them both." Raina said stubbornly.

"It would be worse for them if you wait until the very moment. You need to prepare them."

Raina glanced anxiously at Chase and Link.

"Fine." She said, then added, "but you have to help me."

"Fair enough."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, okay, so… It's been a while…. And I realized something…. I've made quite a few mistakes that I'm going to fix in time to have a final copy. For instance, my apologies, back in Chapter 4 I believe, I said the Zora's Sapphire was in Snowpeak mountain…. Well, I totally forgot that, and stuck it in Lake Hylia…. I still think I'm going to use Snowpeak soon… But I'm really sorry for forgetting…. If my story isn't making sense please tell me….. God I really need an editor. ANYWAYS…. I'm going to fix this alllllll up….. After I finish writing! PLEASE TELL ME IF I MISS ANYTHING! Thank you… -bows very low-**

**This chapter is not as great, it's just a filler…. I'll write better**

Chapter Nine

Raina looked at Link, she still felt Zelda's eyes on her. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him?_ Link seemed to sense her glance and looked up at her. "You look scared." He said. She twisted her face in a grimace.

"I'm not scared." She looked at Zelda and saw her thinking.

"What?" Raina said to her. Zelda's head popped up and she looked at both Raina and Chase.

"I have a better idea. Chase and I will go to Ordon. Raina, I think the safest thing for you to do is to go with Link. That way you both can go to the temple of time together afterwards. "

"No way!" Chase said. "You said she could come with me?"

"What's more important right now is getting the mission done as swiftly and carefully as possible. This is a better plan."

"Are you sure?" Raina said. Zelda nodded. Raina thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. "Actually I agree. What about you Link you okay with it?" Link nodded and looked over at Zelda and (making her flinch) jumped to his feet, and unsheathed his sword. Raina looked over at her, startled and saw that Zelda was frozen in place her stare fixated in the distance. There was a darkness emanating around her, graceful and entrapping. It took a hold of Raina in a way… It was captivating in it's presence. She didn't know why she was drawn to it. Then it hit her: Zelda was having a vision. She felt her mind pull in to a focus point and settle in on Zelda. She was getting sucked in. Then the screaming started.

Link felt helpless. Zelda and Raina were screaming like they were being tortured to death. He shivered. The Darkness jumped and shot toward Raina, wrapping around her body, snakelike tendrils. Soon he couldn't even see their bodies. There was a brilliant flash of light. Golden light that erupted from Zelda. The tendrils didn't disappear but they moved from her body to completely envelop Raina's.

"NO!" She screeched. "It was a trap! SHIT!"

She cussed. It must be bad.

Zelda didn't know how it happened. The vision had hit her with bloody force worthy of a thousand wars. She knew Ganon had sent it to her. It was a threat.

_The ground was a deep scarlet. At first she thought it was the sunset, but she realized it was the blood of several thousand Hylian Soldiers. Their bodies lay mangled on the ground, torn apart in gory perverted shreds. Monsters screeched in glorified battle cries as they feasted on the soldiers testicles raw. She saw Link. _

_Ganondorf was standing over him. He was on his knees. _Something is wrong. _Zelda thought. There was blood gushing from Link's mouth. His eyes were wide and unblinking and with a wet rip from his sword, Ganon jerked the blade from Link's gut, and he fell with a sickening splash of his life blood, he fell to the ground. Zelda began to scream. She knew she was screaming out loud. She could sense an invasion of her mind and knew that Raina was there. She wasn't alone, but she felt as much. _

THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU FAIL, SO YOU BETTER DAMN WELL NOT. _She could feel Ganon grinning in her mind. Raina was screaming too. Zelda knew she could dispel this vision that was trapping her in her own mind. She touched in her inner power and felt it rise quickly within her. Like an inflating balloon. A pocket of hot air, hotter than lighting. She unleashed it and threw away the darkness surrounding her. _

Something went wrong. Ganon had tricked her. She blinked and realized that there had been black smoky tendrils of darkness that were enveloped around her and Raina and when she let loose her magic, the tendrils removed themselves from her, and attacked Raina. Raina was going to die. Ganondorf meant for this to happen.

"NO! IT'S A TRAP! SHIT!" She screeched and ran at Raina. Raina was going to die. And it was her fault. They have failed. She felt so helpless as she tried to pinpoint a weak spot in the devouring tendrils.

It was almost like trying to penetrate a fortress of steel with her bare fingers, there was no weak spot. She looked at Chase. He was convulsing, tears were running down his face.

"FIX IT! SAVE HER!" He spat at Zelda. Raina's screams became more piercing and desperate. Zelda could tell she was in agony. She opened her mouth to say there was no hope, but decided against it.

"FUCKING FIX IT!" He screamed and tried to grab Raina, but the tendrils whipped at him, and he jumped back like he was electrocuted. Link stood up. His eyes glowed and he raised his hand at Zelda. She gasped as she felt a sudden heat inside her, and she felt her power suddenly transfer over to him. Their Triforces were combining. They were protecting the sage. She could feel the magic grow stronger and stronger. It was intoxicating. It felt right. The golden aura surrounding her shot toward Link feeding into him.

Suddenly, they were in a golden cage of magic. It was entwined with ancient runes and symbols of the eldest Hylian age. It enveloped her, Link, and Raina. The darkness became angry, and tightened its grip on her. She screamed even louder. They were losing her. Zelda pushed her hands into the void and tore it apart. It was strangely insubstantial yet still solid in her grip. Link unsheathed the master sword and slashed at the Darkness. It shrieked and fell away from Raina. She fell to the ground with a clutter. Chase pulled her into his lap and started shaking her.

"Raina!"

"She is fine." Zelda said, kneeling beside him. She put her forefinger against Raina's forehead and sent a sparkle of healing magic inside her. Raina's complexion glowed underneath with the flush of magic. She gasped awake.

"Zelda your vision!" She shouted. Chase grimaced.

"No need to shout, baby." He said, but she ignored him. Link frowned and sat next to them.

"What vision?" He asked Zelda. Zelda lowered her eyes.

"Just a warning from Ganon. It will not come to pass."

"Can you tell me what about?"

"Your death. He was threatening you." Link didn't take it.

"It has to be more than that…. You seemed like you were in excruciating pain, tell me what the hell that was about? Was he causing you pain?"

"Link please don't worry about it." Raina looked between Zelda and Link. She stood up abruptly.

"Anyways, I'm fine now!" Where are we going?" She shot at Link.

"Gerudo Desert." He responded; Zelda frowned.

"That's where Ganondorf is from." She said, "It's going to be heavily guarded. He's going to be expecting you."

"Nothing we can't handle." Link said. Zelda sat silent for a moment before replying.

"I believe you." She looked at Chase and gestured south. "We need to leave."

He didn't get up, but continued looking at Raina. They seemed to be conversing with their eyes only. Finally he sighed and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Be safe." This sparked Zelda's memory and she could see it in Raina's eyes that she was hesitant. This very well might be their last moment together.

"Chase…" She started. But Zelda cut her off.

"She will. Link will take care of her." Raina looked at Zelda questioningly. Zelda shook her head and gave her a solemn expression. _It's probably best if he remains ignorant. Less painful that way. _

Raina understood and pulled Chase away so they could have their moment together.

"She has to do something drastic doesn't she?" Link said quietly.

"Yes, she does."

"Is it fatal?" He asked. Zelda put her hand on Link's.

"Yes."

Link said nothing and looked at Raina. Zelda could sense his aura stirring. She could sense a whole complicated variety of emotions emanating from him. Finally, he seemed to accept it.

"I feel bad for Chase."

"It's best if he doesn't know for now, let them have what they have for now." Zelda whispered. "A clean break."

"If the situation ever came to a choice of your life and telling me about it, I want you to tell me no matter what."

"I will." She said softly, gazing into his eyes. A flash of her latest vision came crashing down on her, the blood oozing from his mouth. His blank stare. She shuddered and pulled him against her. She jammed her mouth against his, embracing the warm sweetness of it. The rapture. The feeling of love embroiled inside her nearly swelling over the surface and tears sprang and ran freely, uncontrolled from her eyes. She couldn't lose him. But he had to do what he had to do. She loved him. She would never want another. Only him. The thought of him always sent chills riveting down her spine. Whenever he smiled sent a warm sensation bubbling in her stomach. Butterflies. His unique fragrance was intoxicating in itself. Addicting. His touch… Sent her reeling with desire.

He felt her mood and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight against him as if he were afraid… No… Terrified of letting her go, lest she float away in the wind. She could feel his passion in his kiss; she could feel his love. It made her want to cry more but she held it back. She needed to be strong. She pulled gently away from him despite herself, and gazed into his eyes. The fire there was nearly overwhelming. There she knew that she was the only one for him. The love he had for Raina was just a child's infatuation nothing more… Or maybe it was because of the length of time they had known each other, but she knew his love for her had overridden all else, even something as weak as his passion; lust for Raina. She was his. It made her smile.

"I love you." He said, his voice rough. He placed his hands firmly, yet delicately on her cheeks and looked deep in her eyes.

She nodded, and he wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her wet eyelashes.

Raina and Chase came up beside them. Raina stood by Link; Zelda by Chase. They stood for a long time staring at each other. This was it. The final time they would part. The final battle was coming. There was only a taste of fear in the air, yet a powerful determination. Zelda and Chase would go to Faron. Or if all else fails they would go to the sanctuary in Kakariko since the town was overridden and they would hide in the basement. Raina and Link would go to Gerudo Desert. The temple there was deadly.

Suddenly Raina stiffened.

"_THE TEMPLE HAS MOVED. LOOK TO THE FRIGID MOUNTAIN." _It was not Raina who had spoken, but the voice of the sages that chanted in her mind incessantly. She shook herself out of her state, and blinked a few times. "The temple of time." She said to Link. He frowned and looked to Zelda.

"When the temple feels that times have changed and thinks that it is in danger, it will move." She explained. "It has moved once before, it used to reside outside Castle Town, near the Castle, but when the Dark Age had arrived in the era of the Hero of Time, it left and came to the Sacred Woods of Faron.

"That's weird." Chase said to himself. "Where's the frigid mountain?"

"Snowpeak." Zelda responded. "It's a treacherous mountain, blizzards never cease there."

"I hate the cold." Raina mumbled. "But whatever."

"What's weird is that the temple would feel it had to move." Link said to Zelda. "Is something happening down there?" Raina and Chase popped up and looked to Zelda, fear in their eyes.

Zelda frowned. "That maybe the case, or maybe it feels that Ganon is getting too close and it's taking precautions to ward him off further… But surely he would have gotten wind that the temple had moved. His connection to the Golden Goddesses would have assured that something like that wouldn't be missed."

"What about my Momma? Papa?" Raina shot toward Zelda. "If the latter is more possible, then what's going to happen to them? Is the village in danger?"

"If there is something happening there, there's nothing we can do about it Raina." Link said. "We have to finish this."

"Once you have retrieved the Ruby, you need to head up Snowpeak mountain in order to empower the Sword of Evil's Bane. Raina you know what you have to do." Zelda glanced at Chase. "Chase, you need to make sure you do nothing that could endanger yourself, your village, and me. Whatever happens, you need to make sure you stay strong. Whatever happens. You and I will check out what's happening in the Ordon province. Keep a straight head. Do not get irrational."

"I think I can keep a straight head when things get stressful, thanks." He told her, obviously unhappy. "Whatever is going on down there, we'll deal with it. Though I'm not sure what much I can do…" He looked at the rest. "I don't have your abilities so I'm basically nothing more than an average human. Useless."

"Chase, don't be like that, you've been a great help." Raina consoled him.

"You've saved all of our hides on more than one occasion." Link offered, then frowned, thinking. Zelda then took a moment to realize that Link and Chase have come a long way. Their former hostility seemed forgotten, they were close enough to be friends now. Allies. Raina seemed to notice the same thing and beamed happily at them both.

"Then this is it." Chase said.

"We go our separate ways." Zelda said.

"Good luck." Raina said to Zelda, she squeezed Chase's hand, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Zelda, I'm so glad I got to know you. It was an honor to meet the Queen of Hyrule." She bowed her head reverently.

Zelda smiled and touched Raina's shoulder. "It was very nice to meet you Raina. Good luck to you too."

Link looked into Zelda's eyes and she could see the trace of sadness that hid there. This could be the last time they would see each other.

"I love you." Zelda said to him.

"I love you too." She kissed his lips gently one last time.

"Bye freak." Chase said to Link, but he smiled and shook Link's hand.

"Thanks for everything, bro."

"Don't mention it." Chase said slapping Link on the shoulder. "I love you Raina, be safe. Come back to me."

She smiled sadly and said. "As within my power."

Then they went their separate ways.


End file.
